POWER RANGERS RPM: THE RETURN OF VETERAN RANGERS
by thorinson22
Summary: AU 2nd 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers.
1. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 1:Characters bios

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers: **

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

**All Characters:**

THE NEW TEAM

who will created by kat, dr. k and john peter:

**_Power Rangers RPM_ _  
_**

Scott Truman, the Ranger Operator Series Red (Ranger Red) and team leader

Flynn McAllistair, the Ranger Operator Series Blue (Ranger Blue)

Summer Landsdown, the Ranger Operator Series Yellow (Ranger Yellow) and second-in-command

Ziggy Grover, the Ranger Operator Series Green (Ranger Green)

Dillon, the Ranger Operator Series Black (Ranger Black)

Gem, the Ranger Operator Series Gold (Ranger Gold)

Gemma, the Ranger Operator Series Silver (Ranger Silver)

**Corinth city officials**

General austin braston cranston, the half brother of william billy cranston and the boss of col. truman also the mayor of corinth city.

Colonel Mason Truman, the colonel of corinth city defence force and second in command of Gen. cranston and the father of scott truman.

Captain hugin Del Mundo, the former mayor and died in chapter 15 when he was help those two little kids 1 boy and 1 girl when 1 of the venjix attack bot destroy their houses.

**Supporting Characters**

Benny

Mr. McAllistair

Hicks Vasquez

Marcus Truman

**The Allies:**

**Power Rangers RPM**

Dr. K

Colonel Mason Truman

Tenaya

**And the unknown appearance of the other allies of rpm team and the veteran rangers**

**Creators of RPM technology:**

Dr. K, john peter hart and kat hillard hart, mentor and creator of the _Ranger_ Series technology

**Power Rangers ranger legends:**

**_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**Original members **

Jason Lee Scott, Red Power Ranger and team leader I, later second-in-command II (until late Season 2)

Zack Taylor, Black Power Ranger and second-in-command I (until late Season 2)

Trini Kwan, Yellow Power Ranger (until late Season 2)

Kimberly Hart, Pink Power Ranger/Pink Ninja Ranger (until late Season 3)

Billy Cranston, Blue Power Ranger/Blue Ninja Ranger

**New members **

Tommy Oliver, Green Power Ranger (until early Season 2)/White Power Ranger/White Ninja Ranger and team leader II (from early Season 2 and onward)

Rocky DeSantos, Red Power Ranger II/Red Ninja Ranger (late Season 2 and onward) and second-in-command

Adam Park, Black Power Ranger II/Black Ninja Ranger (late Season 2 and onward)

Aisha Campbell, Yellow Power Ranger II/Yellow Ninja Ranger (late Season 2 and onward)

Katherine Hillard, Pink Power Ranger II/Pink Ninja Ranger II (late Season 3 and onward)

**_Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers_**

Delphine, White Aquitian Ranger and team leader

Aurico, Red Aquitian Ranger and field commander

Cestro, Blue Aquitian Ranger and second-in-command

Tideus, Yellow Aquitian Ranger

Corcus, Black Aquitian Ranger

**_Power Rangers Zeo_**

Tommy Oliver, Zeo Ranger V Red and team leader

Adam Park, Zeo Ranger IV Green

Rocky DeSantos, Zeo Ranger III Blue and second-in-command I

Tanya Sloan, Zeo Ranger II Yellow

Katherine Hillard, Zeo Ranger I Pink

Trey of Triforia, Gold Ranger I (first and final part of the season)

Jason Lee Scott, Gold Ranger II and second-in-command II

_Power Rangers Turbo_

**Original members **

Tommy Oliver, Red Turbo Ranger and team leader

Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo Ranger

Adam Park, Green Turbo Ranger and second-in-command

Tanya Sloan, Yellow Turbo Ranger

Katherine Hillard, Pink Turbo Ranger

**Later members **

T.J. Johnson, Red Turbo Ranger II and team leader

Carlos Vallerte, Green Turbo Ranger II and second-in-command

Ashley Hammond, Yellow Turbo Ranger II

Cassie Chan, Pink Turbo Ranger II

Phantom Ranger

Blue Senturion

**_Power Rangers in Space_**

Andros, Red Space Ranger and team leader

T.J. Johnson, Blue Space Ranger and second-in-command

Carlos Vallerte, Black Space Ranger

Ashley Hammond, Yellow Space Ranger

Cassie Chan, Pink Space Ranger

Zhane, Silver Ranger

**_Power Rangers Lost Galaxy_**

Leo Corbett, Red Galaxy Ranger and team leader

Damon Henderson, Green Galaxy Ranger

Kai Chen, Blue Galaxy Ranger and second-in-command

Maya, Yellow Galaxy Ranger

Kendrix Morgan, Pink Galaxy Ranger

Karone, Pink Galaxy Ranger II

Mike Corbett, Magna Defender

**_Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue_**

Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger and team leader

Chad Lee, Blue Lightspeed Ranger and second-in-command

Joel Rawlings, Green Lightspeed Ranger

Kelsey Winslow, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger

Dana Mitchell, Pink Lightspeed Ranger

Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Ranger

**_Power Rangers Time Force_**

Alex, Red Time Force Ranger I and team leader I

Wes Collins, Red Time Force Ranger II, second-in-command II

Jen Scotts, Pink Time Force Ranger and second-in-command I, team leader II

Lucas Kendall, Blue Time Force Ranger

Katie Walker, Yellow Time Force Ranger

Trip, Green Time Force Ranger

Eric Myers, Quantum Ranger

**_Power Rangers Wild Force_**

Cole Evans, Red Lion Ranger and team leader

Taylor Earhardt, Yellow Eagle Ranger and second-in-command

Max Cooper, Blue Shark Ranger

Danny Delgado, Black Bison Ranger

Alyssa Enrilé, White Tiger Ranger

Merrick Baliton, Lunar Wolf Ranger

**_Power Rangers Ninja Storm_**

Shane Clarke, Red Wind Ranger and team leader

Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger

Waldo "Dustin" Brooks, Yellow Wind Ranger

Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder Ranger and second-in-command

Blake Bradley, Navy Thunder Ranger

Cameron "Cam" Watanabe, Green Samurai Star Ranger

**_Power Rangers Dino Thunder_**

Conner McKnight, Red Dino Ranger/Triassic Ranger and team leader

Ethan James, Blue Dino Ranger

Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Ranger

Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver, Black Dino Ranger and second-in-command

Trent Fernandez, White Dino Ranger

**_Power Rangers S.P.D._**

Jack Landors, S.P.D. Red Ranger I and team leader

Schuyler "Sky" Tate, S.P.D. Blue Ranger I/S.P.D. Red Ranger II/S.P.D. Shadow Ranger II and second-in-command I, later leader, later Mentor

Bridge Carson, S.P.D. Green Ranger/S.P.D. Blue Ranger II/S.P.D. Red Ranger III second-in-command II, later Leader

Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, S.P.D. Yellow Ranger

Sydney "Syd" Drew, S.P.D. Pink Ranger

Doggie Cruger, S.P.D. Shadow Ranger and Mentor, later Head of S.P.D

S.P.D. Omega Ranger

S.P.D. Kat Ranger

Nova, S.P.D. Nova Ranger

Boom, S.P.D. Orange Ranger

**_Power Rangers Mystic Force_**

Nick Russell/Bowen, Red Mystic Ranger/Legend Warrior/Dragon Fire Ranger/The Light and team leader

Xander Bly, Green Mystic Ranger/Legend Warrior and second-in-command

Charlie "Chip" Thorn, Yellow Mystic Ranger/Legend Warrior

Madison Rocca, Blue Mystic Ranger/Legend Warrior

Vida Rocca, Pink Mystic Ranger/Legend Warrior

Udonna, White Mystic Ranger

Daggeron, Solaris Knight

Leanbow, Wolf Warrior

**_Power Rangers Operation Overdrive_**

Mack Hartford, Red Overdrive Ranger and team leader

Will Aston, Black Overdrive Ranger and second-in-command

Dax Lo, Blue Overdrive Ranger

Ronny Robinson, Yellow Overdrive Ranger

Rose Ortiz, Pink Overdrive Ranger

Tyzonn, Mercury RangerSentinel Knight

**Operation Overdrive: Once A Ranger "Veteran" Team - Retro Rangers **

Adam Park, Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger II and team leader from Mighty Morphin

Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger from Ninja Storm

Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Ranger from Dino Thunde

rBridge Carson, Red S.P.D. Ranger III and second-in-command from SPD

Xander Bly, Green Mystic Ranger from Mystic Force

**_Power Rangers Jungle Fury_**

Casey Rhodes, Jungle Fury Red Ranger and team leader

Lily Chilman, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger

Theo Martin, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger

Robert "R.J." James, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger and second-in-command

Dominic "Dom" Hargan, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger

Jungle Fury Bat Ranger

Jungle Fury Shark Ranger

Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger

**Villains**

**The Venjix Computer Network**

Venjix

General Crunch

General Shifter

Tenaya 7/15

Kilobyte

Grinders

Venjix Drones

Attack Bots

The Cartels

The Scorpion Cartel

Fresno Bob

Roland's Blue Crew

Spike, Mike, and the Boys

The Southtown Sweettooths

The Yo-Yo Brothers

Alphabet Soup

**Returning Villains:**

1. Scorpina (Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7/15) MMPR

2. Queen Archerina (Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7/15) ZEO

3. Divatox (Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7/15) TURBO

4. Darkonda (Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7/15) IN SPACE

5. Trakeena (Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7/15) LOST GALAXY

6. Vypra (Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7/15) LIGHTSPEED RESCUE

7. Frax (Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7/15) TIME FORCE

8. Retinax (Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7/15) WILD FORCE

9. Lothor (Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7/15) NINJA STORM

10. Broodwing (Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7/15, and pulled from the future in containment card) SPD

11. Mesogog (Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7/15) DINO THUNDER

12. Serpentina (Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7/15) MYSTIC FORCE

13. Benglo (Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7/15) OPERATION OVERDRIVE

14. Grizzaka (Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7/15) JUNGLE FURY

and many returning villains who will now in (Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7/15) and add in many other chapters

**_Arsenal (RPM)_**

Morphers

These morphers, like the Zord Attack Vehicles, are operated by the use of Engine Cells.

Cell Shift Morpher

Rev Morpher

Sky Morpher

Zord

Attack Vehicles and MegazordsZord

Attack Vehicles

RPM Ultrazord

Paleomax Megazord

Paleozord SkyRev Megazord

Mach Megazord

Falcon Zord Tiger Jet Whale Zord Zenith Megazord

ValveMax Megazord

Tail Spinner Wolf Cruiser Croc Carrier High Octane Megazord

Eagle Racer

Lion Hauler

Bear Crawler

Road Attack Zord ◇

_Alternate Combination_ - High Octane Megazord with Tail Spinner

_Alternate Combination_ - High Octane Megazord with Wolf Cruiser

_Alternate Combination_ - High Octane Megazord with Falcon Zord & Tiger Jet

_Alternate Combination_ - ValveMax Megazord with Falcon Zord

_Alternate Combination_ - Mach Megazord with Tail Spinner


	2. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 2:Prolugue

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers: **

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

**Prolugue:**

John peter and kat has been return on the year 1992 in their studies in the city of san angeles in elementary

1 year before the mmpr has begun. On 1993 those rita repulsa, baboo, squat, finster, and goldar has

now escape to the space dumpster

then zordon of eltar and his assistant alpha 5 has now choose five teenagers with attitude and they

are Jason lee scott – red mmpr ranger, billy Cranston – blue mmpr ranger, zach taylor – black mmpr

ranger,trini kwan – yellow mmpr ranger, and Kimberly hart – pink mmpr ranger they battle those rita

repulsa and her allies then those tommy oliver has been captured and rita turn him to evil green

ranger then now they battle him after 20 days of battles those mmpr rangers has turn tommy for the

side ofgood when those 6 mmpr rangers has thwart rita in 8 or 9 months then on 1994 those lord

zedd has return and he will used those green candle tommy but tommy has now give those green coin

and green dagger to Jason then those tommy has never seen in 3 months then those 5 mmpr rangers

has meet those three new rangers who will created by zordon and alpha they are john peter hart –

violet mmpr ranger, katherine hillard hart – orange mmpr ranger, and tommy oliver – white mmpr

ranger so those john peter and Kimberly has unite again after 6 years of separation then those 8

mmpr rangers has been thwart those rita and zedd again when those jason, trini, and zach has been

attend to the peace conference in zwitcherland those 3 has been replace by rocky – 2nd red mmpr

ranger, adam – 2nd black mmpr ranger, and aisha – 2nd yellow ranger but those Jason, trini, and

zach has been keep those three mmpr morphers so now those 8 mmpr rangers has been thwart zedd,

rita and their allies for another 6 months those rocky, billy, adam, aisha, kat, john peter and tommy

has going to edenoi to help king lexian and the edenois with the exception of kimberly who was ill that

day then on 1995 those ivan ooze has been back and destroy the command center those 8 mmpr

teens has been powerless then ninjor has going to command center and sending those 8 mmpr teens

to phaedos to find dulcea to give those 8 mmpr kids a new power coins upgrades those, tommy –

falcon, rocky – ape, billy – wolf, adam – frog, aisha – bear, Kimberly – crane, katherine – cat, and

john peter – fire tiger they return to earth and destroy those ectomorphicon of ivan ooze and they will

now imprisoned those ooze to the ryan's comet for good(but in the future those ivan ooze has return.)

then in unknown planet those thrax and sentinel knight has been fight but those sentinel knight has

been imprisoned those thrax in the dumpster and buried it in those unkown planet(thrax has return in

operation overdrive in the chapter of once a rangers in the future.) then those scorpina has return and

joining to zedd, rita and the others but after the fight she is gone again those rito revolto and master

ville has return and turn those whole earth in reverse and the 8 mmpr teens has been turn to kids

then those billy has turn to his teens self but those 8 power coins has been destroys those zordon,

alpha, billy and those 7 ranger kids has sending those 7 zeo crystals in the 7 unknown timelines those

master vile has return to m51 galaxy then those alien rangers of aquitar has been fighting those rita,

zedd, rito and the other villains until those 7 rangers kid has return with the 7 zeo crystal those rocky

has send to the unknown year in mexico when he meet his grandfather as the child and he take it

from the volcano before the eruption and saying goodbye to his little grandfather and to the village

and going back to the present with those 1st zeo crystal, then the next is Adam had to recover the

Green Zeo Sub-Crystal. He was transported to the past Korea, near where his grandmother was born.

He met Kai-Ogi (portrayed by an unbilled Gerald Okamura), a local sage, and found the sub crystal

behind a waterfall. those Tommy journeys to reclaim the Red Zeo Sub-Crystal in a Native American

land. For his test, he is given three crystals (two were fakes) and he has to decide which one is the

real one. He retrieves the true Red Sub-Crystal from Sam Trueheart, who also gives him half of an

arrowhead. Those young kimberly and john peter has send to the year 1967 when they meet their

ancestors and take their each sub crystals to the future, Kat's Zeo Quest took her to Australia,

presumably the future, where she was tested for goodness of heart by Agatha, whom young Kat

initially mistakes for her older self. Katherine obtained her crystal by helping out an old lady in

distress (Agatha in disguise) and being rewarded with the Pink Zeo sub-crystal, and the last is For

Aisha's quest, she emerges in a village in Africa that is in a state of destruction after the surrounding

wildlife had begun to attack the villagers due to a plague. Young Aisha meets a young girl named

Tanya Sloan, who saves her from a lion takes Aisha to Ashalla, who is said to be Aisha's great aunt,

and she receives her Zeo subcrystal. However, rather than return to the team as the Yellow Ranger,

Aisha decides to remain in Africa, hoping to use her veterinary knowledge to cure the plague of the

animals. Tanya is sent back to Angel Grove with the Zeo subcrystal in Aisha's place. Zordon notes that

the decision to stay would alter Aisha's family history so that her family would join her in Africa after

time is corrected. When the Zeo Crystal restores time, the Rangers use the Viewing Globe to verify

that Aisha was also reverted to her teenage form then now those 7 teens has meet Tanya sloan but

the command center has been destroyed by rito and goldar then those 8 teens has been going to the

power chambers via underground when they will at the power chambers those original command

center has been return in the original form in 1996 those tommy – zeo ranger v red, adam – zeo

ranger iv green, rocky – zeo ranger III blue, tanya – zeo ranger II yellow, kat – zeo ranger I pink,

Kimberly – zeo ranger VI silver, and john peter – zeo ranger VII violet and they will now called zeo

rangers because those machine empires has now here after 3 months of battle those trey of triforia

has been helping the zeo team but now he wants to pass those gold ranger power but now those

billy's body has not take those gold ranger powers so those tommy and Kimberly has now going to

find a new gold ranger but when they returns they have jason and he become the 2nd gold ranger so

they become 8 again but those billy has become old when those cog changer has going to earth those

zeo rangers and the alien rangers of aquitar has team up and they will now defeat them in the battle

then those billy has going back to aquitar with the rest of alien rangers in planet aquitar for his

treatment for a while(billy has return on ninja storm and he and haley got married but he was at end

of space ranger to help those alien rangers to battle the remnants of evil alliance of dark specter.)

then those tommy's long lost sibling david has reunite and their arrowhead has reunite those gold

ranger power has now leaving the body of jason so those trey has taken them back when those Jason

has return in civilian status again then those Tanya has now reuniting to his family again then now

those zeo rangers has now killed those other machine empire then those rita and zedd has been

detroy those archerina, king mondo and their kids with the help of zeo rangers and the earth has been

safe again and at the start of 1997 those divatox and her crew has now going to earth to find those

lost island of maligore then now those Jason, and trini was scuba diving to surprise their friends but

become capture by divatox and his crew those rocky has now in his hospital bed and those 6 teens

has visit them that they not known those Justin has hide under the bed of rocky and he saw them

teleport to the power chamber then those 6 teens has now at the hq those tommy and kim rescue

those lerigot in the forest by the army of divatox when they return those 6 teens has now spoted

those Jason, trini and lerigot's family also bulk and skull has captured by divatox then those lerigot

has now captured also so those tommy – red turbo ranger, adam – green turbo ranger, tanya –

yellow turbo ranger, and kim – pink turbo ranger but now those john peter and kat has retiring in

spandex and served as the technical adviser for a while those billy has return for a while and help

zordon, alpha, kat, and john peter to complete those zords of turbo rangers and teleport back to

aquitar those tommy, adam, tanya, and kim has now drive their zord towards to the dock then those

justin has given those blue turbo morpher by kat, john peter, alpha, and zordon and finish his driving

course and going towards to the other 4 rangers and then those five turbo rangers has now at the

muranthias and save those jason, trini. bulk, skull, lerigot and his family those turbo rangers has

defeated those maligore and they return to turbo chambers except those bulk, and skull, then those

tommy, jason, zach, adam, and john peter has winner to the martial arts tournament who will

representatives of angel grove and those angel grove shelter has back in business then after 8 months

those jason. billy, zach, trini, kim, john peter, kat, aisha, adam, rocky, tanya, bulk, skull, and their

other batch has seen graduates of high school then now those divatox has return then she battle

those turbo rangers then those phantom ranger and blue senturion has arrive and the blue senturion

has from the future to warn the rangers about those alliance of evil then those tommy, adam, tanya,

and kim has retired in spandex and gave them to tj, carlos, cassie, and ashley then those zordon and

alpha 5 has going back to eltar and replaced by dimitria, and alpha 6 those original rangers from 1993

to 1998 has given the title of legendary status by the people of angel grove high council and universe

including earth those Kimberly and tommy has now going to college those tommy has taken the

course of paleontology those kimberly taken course of bs psychologist and computer technology when

at home those john peter and kat has going to phaedos to start training as powerful ninja then back to

earth and taking the course of science and technology to the other rangers we don't know what course

they taking, those divatox destroy the turbo command center and the power of it so those tj, ashley,

cassie, and carlos with alpha 6 has going to cymmerian planet to pursuit divatox then justin has left

behind on earth then at the start of 1998 those 4 teens has now known those alliance of evil has

captured those zordon so those tj, ashley,cassie, and carlos has join to Andros and they become space

rangers they battle astronema's forces then 2 months have passed those adam has return and morph

to encourage carlos then now those 4 teens has now stumbled to the zhane's cryogenic capsule and

they released it so they become 6 now they battled astronema until they meet those teenage mutant

ninja turtles then now those space rangers has almost defeteated those alliance of evil but those

villains has upper hands to them then now on their final battle those veteran rangers has now

temporary morphs then facing those scattered enemies on earth also those veteran rangers has

scattered to those enemies to fight them all then the battle has long lasted in 6 to 7 months then now

those zordon tell andros destroy his tube those andros slashed the tube and destroy it then the z wave

has now begun all those alliance of villains has been turn to ash except those astronema, rita, zed,

divatox, and scorpina and all of them has now become good and turn back to their human form those

rita (become mystic mother and be back of lightspeed rescue to help john peter and katherine in their

adventures to destroy the evils until future.) then half of 1998 to half of 1999 those galaxy rangers

has now defending mirinoi, terra venture, and the whole galaxy to the forces of trakeena and his

whole allies meanwhile on earth(the day of galaxy rangers defending the whole galaxy.) those former

legend rangers including karone has now in their 1st reunion activity this is called reunion rangers

those billy has in earth, trini and Jason has newly wed they have a son harlekin kwan scott, tommy

and Kimberly has now have a daughter janice hart oliver, john peter and kat has twin they are karlina

hillard hart and john paolo hillard hart(those 4 are become rangers in the near future.) then now those

space rangers and galaxy rangers has team up when those psycho rangers has appeared and now

those karone replace those galaxy pink when she killed by psycho pink then at the end of 1999 those

galaxy rangers defeated the forces of trakeena then now those whole galaxy has now become happy

in the defeat of trakeena, After those trakeena has been destroyed theres a new evil who wants destroyed the city of Mariner Bay, California, which was built on an ancient demon burial ground. When the demons were accidentally released from their tomb in the desert, they threaten to destroy Mariner Bay. Therefore, a government organization called Lightspeed Rescue, headed by Captain William Mitchell, recruits four civilians and his own daughter to defend the city. Each of the four civilians chosen had a special area of expertise: Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, was a fire fighter in the local fire department; Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, worked as alifeguard and marine animal trainer at a local aquarium and a marine amusement park; Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, was a stunt pilot; Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, was an extreme sports athlete; and Dana Mitchell, the Captain's daughter, who agreed to become the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, was a nurseand practiced medical arts. The five Power Rangers were aided by a team of scientists and engineers led by Miss Angela Fairweather, and operated out of the _Lightspeed Aquabase_, an underwater military compound that also deters the hydrophobic demons from directly attacking the base. The five Rangers would be joined by Captain Mitchell's son,Ryan Mitchell, who would become the Titanium Ranger. Together, the six Rangers would prevail against the demon forces time after time, culminating in a final showdown where, in the Power Rangers tradition, all of the Zords and much of the weapons and other equipment that was used by the Power Rangers over the series was destroyed. then those Lightspeed Rescue has been team up to lost galaxy when the villainess Trakeena comes to Earth to destroy her.


	3. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 3:venjix unleashed 1

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers:**

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

**2nd AU rpm Chapter 2: Venjix Unleashed 1**

**OCTOBER 18 2008 **

those all veteran rangers has now gathered including those jungle fury power rangers, ( 5 weeks ago those current team has now defeated those daichi's forces and they will now join in the rangers association group.) then those tommy, jason, andros and john peter has now have information about those alphabet soup who will take the body of general venjix and take it to the unknown facility of alphabet soup, and then those agent julin of ranger's association group has now sending a message to the veteran rangers about those project venjix called the venjix virus and the three abducted kids and now a teenagers, those three are dr. k, gem and gemma, those dr. k has now become a top scientist for the alphabet soup and she against it, those gem and gemma are twins and the test pilot of ranger gold and silver respectively and bestfriend of dr. k. when the first unleashed the venjix virus 3 weeks ago those veteran rangers has now re powered their power morphers if something happens those ranger legends has now ready to help evacuated those all people from all over the world and take them all in the city of corinth and their zords has been also rebuild, then now those john peter and kat with their soldiers has raided the alphabet soup main hq they fight the alphabet soup soldiers and those all officials has been killed and now those two has hiding and saw those dr. k has now have a recording and she said to the record are:

**Dr. K**: [A black screen appears.] Listen carefully, okay. We don't have a lot of time. [Animation plays in the background as she narrates.] It started three years ago. The World Internet Federation reported the appearance of an aggressive new computer worm: the Venjix Virus. A year later, it was estimated that Venjix had already infected thirty-seven percent of the world's computer systems. By then, it was too late: Venjix took control of the world's communication, power, and defense systems. He built armies of advanced robotic soldiers that laid waste to everything in their path. There was no stopping him, and Venjix declared victory.

**Venjix** [Appears as a glowing red disc.]: I am Venjix. Your world is now my world, and your time is now over!

**Dr. K**: But it's not over, not yet. If you can hear my voice, please, go now to the domed city of Corinth. It's the only place we can be safe. But you have to make it inside the city walls before the defense shield is activated. Please, hurry!

and after that those dr. k has now taking those red, blue, yellow, black and green morphers to the black attachicase when she was going to the door those two officials of alphabet soup has now there, and she was now frozen but those gem and gemma has killed those two officials and those two has tell her that they will going back to taking those gold and silver morphers but now she was trap and then those soul red and soul blue has here and taking those dr. k to the soul van and they will going to the city of corinth and those three has now created those garage and the secret laboratory they will created a suit for the rpm rangers technology and they called it the Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-Suits. also the legend rangers, soul red and soul blues has upgraded in the _Ranger_ Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-Suits. but remain the same like in each seasons the logo and their each of their blasters side arms.

then those all veteran rangers has morphed and happy to their new upgraded suits and then power down and they will now going home and return in 1 month for the meeting to evacuate the people going to the corinth city by the venjix virus 2nd attempt.

**NOVEMBER 18 2008 **

**BRACHIO ZORD MEETING ROOM**

1 month have passed those veteran rangers, soulred, soulblue and dr. k has now gathered again in the brachio zord meeting room those rangers, allies and those people who known them as rangers has there and tommy oliver the rainbow ranger has now going to the flatform with microphone in his hands to start the meeting.

Tommy: hello! everyone where here because the earth has now in crisis again, It started three years ago. The World Internet Federation reported the appearance of an aggressive new computer worm: the Venjix Virus. A year later, it was estimated that Venjix had already infected thirty-seven percent of the world's computer systems. By then, it was too late: Venjix took control of the world's communication, power, and defense systems. He built armies of advanced robotic soldiers that laid waste to everything in their path. There was no stopping him, and Venjix declared victory.

Jason: so! that is a problem within our hands, but those dr. k, kat, and john peter has upgrade our morphers in new suit, this time has come our suit has not become called spandex, from now on we call it the _Ranger_ Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-Suits. and but remain the same like in each rangers from the past the logo and their each of their blasters side arms.

Tommy: that's! true, after the battle of the 10 red rangers from the past, against those five remaining generals of machine empires those andros, t.j, wes, and eric has going back to the moon 3 days after the figth those four, has now saw those alphabet soup agents has took the remaining body of gen. venjix and they going back to earth.

Andros: that's! true then according to the silver guardians they saw a van who kidnapped little k they figth them but their weapons has been upgraded, and they loose and little k has never seen again then now three 3 years ago the venjix virus has been unleashed in 1st attack to earth, Venjix took control of the world's communication, power, and defense systems. He built armies of advanced robotic soldiers that laid waste to everything in their path. There was no stopping him, and Venjix declared victory.

Dr. k: that's! true but now i will re powered your morphers, and upgraded it to the _Ranger_ Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-Suits. and but remain the same like in each rangers from the past the logo and their each of their blasters side arms. with the help of kat and john peter.

Tommy: our! mission is morph, and to take the civilians in the city of corinth who will have a defence against venjix forces and if we will not good in it we going back to corinth and defend it against venjix.

John Peter: this! is the beginning how we will destroy those venjix and his forces.

Dr. K: he! is right if we will activate those rpm rangers technology, we will find five teenagers to become ranger red, ranger blue, ranger yellow, ranger black and ranger green, but now we will watch those every teenagers in corinth city.

Tommy: yes! after those big battle in front of corinth city, we have three teenagers to find and teach them about a power rangers.

Kat: tommy! is right if we find those three teenagers, all of us will teach them about the life, of being a rangers.

Tommy: thanks! ok we have 3 months left about the invasions of those venjix and his forces to the whole world.

Kira: but! our own families has now driving their each cars, truck, bus and other vehicles going to the city of corinth and they know all of us are power rangers and they will say, they will not tell the others about our secrets.

Tommy: kira! is rights our families has know us and did not tell the others about are being a rangers, so are you all agree in this biggest fight on our hands.

All veteran rangers: yes! tommy we using our strength to protect the earth and the city of corinth, again we give our strenght and life to protect the civilians.

Bulk: but! im not a rangers i will give my life to protect the civilians because im a hero without a powers, because since 1993 i saw all of you give your almost live until today.

Skull: same! goes for me, even if bulk do it that, ill do it too we both each take a bus and take the civilians to corinth city.

All veteran rangers: we! happy that you two are volunteers in this mission.

Bulk & Skull: yes1 zordon said once a 'fans, allways a fans'.

All veteran rangers has now laughs to bulk & skull and they will laugh too.

Tommy: everyone! we have 3 months to take the civilians lets do it now.

those every legend rangers (except those team of s.p.d because they will childs in this time and not in the meeting ) has now cheered in this mission and ready to fight venjix forces, those each team of rangers has now going to every cities of earth, and take civilians but the other civilians has been captured or killed by the grinders and now the earth has been lays in wasteland, and the veteran rangers has been going to the city of corinth to protect it from venjix forces.

**JANUARY 18 2009 ( 3 MONTHS LATER )**

**CITY OF CORINTH (THE BATTLE BEGINS) **

few month later those veteran rangers has morph and begins to evacuate the remaining civilians in to the city of corinth those others has been captured by the grinders and force to work in every venjix factory but the veterans has been upper hand by the grinders then the veterans has now unmorphed and they will now going to their each house if the rpm power rangers has need them they morph to assist the current team, and they will now open the city shield of corinth those flynn, summer and scott has now in training to become rpm power rangers.

**8 MONTHS LATER SOMEWHERE IN THE WASTELANDS **

a man in the car has drive it he was wants going to the city of corinth to find his long lost sister. and now those man has stopped and going to the back of his car and took his bottle of water and drink but theres a grinders there he fights them all but theres another group of grinders, then now those man in a green robe has appeared and help those man in a black jacket those two has now team team up to fight those group of grinders and they destroy it and those the green robe man has now took off his robe and they will talk to each others.

The Man In A Black Suit: hey! thanks for saving my butts, who are you?.

The Man In A Green Robe: its! ok im ziggy grover and im from in corinth and i loose because those cartels take me in the 200 meters from corinth but i know the way going there, and by the way what is your name?.

Dillon: ok! im dillon, i was going to corinth and find my long lost sister, thanks again ziggy.

Ziggy: its! ok dillon, so we are friends ill take you to corinth.

Dillon: ok! so lets go to corinth.

and those two has now ride in the dillon's car, and close it those dillon has now drive it going to corinth, and they have 60 meters ahead, Meanwhile.

**THE GARAGE ( CITY OF CORINTH )**

those john peter, kat and dr. k has now in the ranger's lab to give those rpm morphers to scott, flynn and summer those scott are ranger red, flynn are ranger blue and summer are ranger yellow if something happens they morph and help the citizen of corinth against the venjix forces.

Kat: you! three are now are current team of power rangers against the forces of venjix.

Dr. K: kat! is right she and john peter are the part of those veteran rangers.

Scott: wow! our two mentor are the legendary soulred and soulblue.

Flynn: yes! that's true scott when i was a kid, in 1993 i was there when those first five mmpr rangers has appeared.

Scott: wait! i thought you are in scotland since you are a kid.

Flynn: no! that day when those rita repulsa has unleashed i was at angel grove to visit my grand parents and i saw those jason, billy, zack, trini and kim in their 1st morph and make goldar retreated.

John peter: wait! flynn are the son of mr. mcAllistair the scottish.

Flynn: yes! im his son, wait why you know him?.

John Peter: flynn! im your cousin john peter mcAllistair hart the little brother of kimberly mcAllistair hart.

Flynn: yes! i remember, peter my man hows your life as a ranger.

John Peter: yes! its good, so how's uncle, flynno hehehehe.

Flynn: ouch! don't call me that name its sucks im 27 years old cous.

then those other four has now laughs in that name of flynno.

then a lights has now in the whole garage and a figure of a woman in a robe has appeared then john peter and kat recognized her as the mystic mother the mother of good magic.

Mystic Mother: long time! no see john peter and kat.

Jaohn Peter And Kat: oh! my god is that you mystic mother, we both fine.

Mystic Mother: yes! you both its me, so how's my favorite rangers.

John Peter: yes! we are good, those other veteran rangers has now scattered in the whole corinth city.

Mystic Mother: that's! good but this coming saturday, i need to talk all veteran rangers, allies and others because this is a good to all of us.

Kat: ok! but wait is this about the father of all ranger technology zordon.

Mystic Mother: yes! kat he is return in 2 months starting from today but he is not in the tube and he morph to red milleniim ranger like you both has morphed in to any red and blue respectively but he was morphed in red and blue.

John Peter: that's! good so he was morphed in to any past red and blue rangers, and that's awesomeness.

Mystic Mother: yes! peter so you two tell the others in this coming saturday's meeting.

and now those mystic mother has now gone.

John Peter: kat! you stay here to help dr. k and the rangers ill go and tell the others, they will now at those tommy's brachio zord 2 meters outside of corinth to protect the other door of corinth.

Kat: ok! can you say hi to the others.

those john peter has now nod and going to his red volvo motorcycle and ride to them and drive it going to the location of tommy's brachio zord to tell them about the good news.

**Meanwhile**

**VENJIX HEADQUARTERS**

those Venjix, General Shifter, General Crunch, and Tenaya 7 has not happy about the returning of those legend rangers and they will have a conversations for now.

Venjix: this! is not good, those 11 red rangers who will destroys my body in year 2002 has now in corinth and become active again this is too hard for me.

Tenaya 7: we! know that master venjix, but we have our generation 5 attack bot.

Venjix: ok! we created that attack bot to attack the city of corinth.

then now those tenaya 7 has going to the bot computer system and created those generation 5 attack bot the 1st monster of the series and then to attack those city of corinth.

General Shifter: yes that's a monster so tenaya, send that monster with 20 grinders to the city.

Tenaya 7: yes! general shifter.

then those tenaya has gathered those 20 grinders and the generation 5 attack bot sending to the city.

**AN:** so those genaration 5 attack bot has now created, what happen to those ziggy and dillon can they reach corinth on time and those three new generation of rangers has now using those three morphers can they defeath those generation 5 attack both or not find out in the next chapter of **POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN.**


	4. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 4:venjix unleashed 2

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers:**

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

last time on **POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN:**

those venjix and his generals has now created those genaration 5 attack bot and ready to attack the city of corinth meanwhile on the wasteland those ziggy and dillon has now in the car going to the city of corinth.

**2nd AU rpm Chapter 3: Venjix Unleashed 2**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE WASTELAND**

those car of dillon has now still in the wasteland and those two has now going to the venjix barricade and now they throw a bomb in every grinders in the way, then those venjix has now send a bomb and the car has explodes those ziggy and dillon has now throw away themselves from the car and they will surrounded by the grinders but from out of nowhere those five veteran rangers has there there are red mmpr,red zeo, red wildforce, red space, and red dino and they will took their each weapons and attack those grinders and they will destroy them all.

Red Zeo: ziggy! why are you at the wasteland?.

Ziggy: sir! those scorpion cartel has need me dead.

Red Zeo: oh! fresno bob don't be afraid those veteran rangers, silver guardians and the corinth officials has been here to help you from that scorpion cartels.

Ziggy: thank's! guys, but this is my friend dillon.

Red MMPR: ok! so lets go now.

Dillon: wait! what about my car?.

Red Zeo: don't! worry we have a car like yours in my own garrage in corinth.

Dillon: thanks! so lets go now.

Red Zeo: ok! balm balm come here.

those balm balm has now here and become red falcon zord and those 7 has now enter and those red zeo has now drive them going to the corinth, those ziggy and dillon has now saw those silver guardians, corinth officials and the scattered veteran rangers in every gate of corinth but those front gate has those corinth police those five veteran rangers has now power down and those jason, tommy, cole, andros and conner has now saw by those dillon and ziggy then they took ziggy and dillon to the rangers garage and they will introduce them to dr. k, john peter and kat

Jason: everyone! this is ziggy and dillon the fourth and fifth rpm rangers, this dillon are become ranger rpm series black and ziggy has become ranger rpm series green and now those five core rangers has been complete.

Dr. K: thanks! guys, you two take this two morphers and insert this engine cells, and say this 'rpm get in ger' and you two will transform in to ranger rpm series black and ranger rpm series green respectively.

ziggy and dillon has now took those morphers and they both in their each position.

Dillon: ziggy! ready?.

Ziggy: yes! im ready.

those two has now take those engine cells from their both neck and they put it in the cell shift morphers and they touch the button

Dillon & Ziggy: rpm! get in gear.

then now those transformation has now begins and those two has now become ranger rpm series black and ranger rpm series green respectively then those other three has now in their each position too and

Scott: guys! are you ready?.

Summer & Flynn: yes! we are ready.

those three has took those engine cells from their neck and put it from the cell shift morphers and touch the button

Scott, Summer & Flynn: rpm! get in gear.

also those three has now in their each transformation and those scott become ranger rpm series red, flynn become ranger rpm series blue and those summer has now become ranger rpm series yellow and those three has now happy when the alarm has now begin

Dr. K: rangers! those genaration 5 attack bot and 20 grinders has now attack the downtown corinth.

and those ranger rpm series team has now going to their each vehicle those scott has now in his red car, flynn has now in his blue hummer, summer in her yellow motorcycle, dillon in his black car and ziggy has given a lift by dillon in his car and those five has now in the downtown area when those generation 5 attack bot and his 20 grinders then they take their each weapons, and begin the attack to the grinders then destroy it and those rpm rangers has now begin the attack to generation 5 attack bot and they weaken it and those five rpm rangers, has now joining their each weapons and then they create those rpm enforcers and shot those monters and they will explodes.

**VENJIX PALACE**

Tenaya 7: this is not good our first created monster has been destroyed.

General Shifter: thats! right tenaya this is not good, master venjix what we do now.

Venjix: ok! in this time we will now begin the download.

then now those downloading to become giant those monster has now begin and he was become giant monsters.

THE GARAGE (RPM HQ)

Dr. K: oh! no those monster has now begun to giant but those rpm zords has not ready yet.

John Peter: ok! dr. k me and my wife has now morphed and take our soul tigers megazord and after that we still programmed those five zord next time.

Dr. K: ok! john peter, you and kat has morphed and used your soul tigers megazord.

Kat: yes! dr. k we do it.

those kat and john peter has now take their morpher and suit it to their wrist and going to their each position

John Peter: kat! are you ready.

Kat: yes! im ready my dear.

those two has now pushed those morphed button then

John Peter & Kat: 'soul thunder, transform'

and those two has now begin to transformation as those soul red and soul blue.

Soul Red: ok! soul red the embodiment of all veteran red rangers.

Soul Blue: ok! soul blue the embodiment of all veteran blue rangers.

those two has now in their post, and the explosion has begin outside, then those two has now in their soul tigers megaforce and they will ready to attack those big monster, but now those 200 grinders has now in the whole city of corinth, and those all veteran rangers has now morphed and join by those rpm rangers to attack the grinders and defend corinth, those soul tigers megazord and generation 5 attack bot has now begin to clash, they will fight until the soul tigers megazord has now took those soul super sword and begin to slashed those 1st monter and then those megazord has now begin to charged and released a massive bolt of fire to generation 5 attack bot and then destroyed it and those soul red and soul blue has now going to the garage demorphed, also those veteran rangers and the rpm rangers has destroyed those grinders then demorphed and the veteran rangers has now going to their each post and the others has now at the black brachio zord and the rpm rangers has now in the garage demorphed and they will have a meeting.

**THE GARAGE**

those john peter, kat, dr. k, scott, flynn, summer, dillon and ziggy has now in the meeting room.

Dr. K: good! rangers this is our 1st victory over venjix and his forces.

John Peter: yes! dr. k was right, but those venjix and his allies has not finish to kill us but they will not know those veteran rangers like me and you five rangers are here to defeat him.

Dr. K: yup! john peter has right but we are now encode your zord and nxt time if venjix has send his monsters your the one who will battle his big monsters soon your zords has ready to use.

Scott: so! we not need to relax because those venjix has still out there.

Summer: scott! is right we need ready to defend corinth, if venjix has sending his forces to destroy us.

Flynn: yes! we need a plan nxt time if those venjix send again a monster.

Dillon: wait! dr. k why me have a venjix virus in my body but i don't remember that i have in my body?.

Dr. K: ok! dillon, when you and the other people has now captured by venjix you and the others has now have those Venjix bot-human hybrids.

Dillon: how! we get it out in my body.

John Peter: ok! those all ranger scientist has now created those anti virus syrup but they will not finished them we wait in 2 months to finished it for you and the others who will now have in that Venjix bot-human hybrids, the other likes you has now in a special home called Venjix bot-human hybrids cells until those anti virus syrup has finished.

Dillon: thanks! by the way i have a sister who will now at the venjix factory but i did not know what factory she has.

John Peter: don't! worry those tommy the fearless leader and the rainbow ranger has now created a team of rangers, who will now scout in every factory and find a survivors in the wasteland there are 200 rangers out there including me and kat.

Dr. K: tommy! and the other veteran rangers has now in charged outside and you five has now in charge here inside corinth.

Summer: ok! dr. k we know it, can we sleep because we tired fighting.

Dr. K: ok! summer, we three rae now in the lab to finish your zords.

The Five Core Team: ok! goodnight see you after our sleep.

those five core team has now going to their each room and make a sleep, then tose john peter, kat and dr. k has now going to the lab and finishing those five current zords, for the five core team.

**VENJIX PALACE**

those General Shifter, General Crunch, and Tenaya 7 has now sit in the meeting room while venjix has now in his big tube the the meeting has now start.

Tenaya 7: so! master venjix what are next attack bot monster who will attack those corinth city.

Venjix: ok! i have an idea.

Tenaya 7: master! what is it?.

Venjix: i! have a plan, plsss meet this attack bot that i will created he or she will like tenaya 7.

those crate has now up there's a body with full of cloaks and the man or woman has there and the whole cloak has been gone and scorpina has there.

Venjix: everyone! meet scorpina a Venjix Creation In Robot Form Like Tenaya 7, and she is a woman like you, but full robot she is the next attack bot who will attack the rangers and corinth city.

Scorpina: What? i can do for you master venjix.

Venjix: ok! tomorrow you and those 30 grinders has now attack the city of corinth and destroy that city, and the power rangers.

Scorpina: what! a power rangers so in this time those rangers has now there, im here to revange my husband goldar.

then those all villains has now in their evil laughs and those scorpina has now practicing in his fights against the rangers to destroy them all.

**AN:**

are you all there are now happy when those scorpina from mmpr days has return, this is good war because those original mmpr rangers has return like jason, billy, zack, trini, kimberly and tommy has now team up in the next chapter against scorpina and the 30 grinders find out in the next chapter see yah there guys and have fun.


	5. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 5:scorpina return

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers:**

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

Authors Note 2:

**2nd AU rpm Chapter 4: Scorpina's Return**

**THE GARAGE ( RPM HEADQUARTERS )**

those john peter, kat and dr. k has now finish those five main core zords and that will now staying at the secret zord bay those five zords are red eagle zord, blue lion hauler, yellow bear crawler zord, green tail spinner, black wolf cruiser and croc carrier, but if those 6 zord has now join those zenith super megazord has created, then those three has now call those five main core rpm rangers to have a meeting.

Scott: doc! and the others, why you call us.

Dr. K: those! five main core zords has now finished.

Dillon: this! is good so we will now fight a giant monsters from now on.

John Peter: yes! dillon but if something happen those veteran rangers has now here to help you all.

Summer: that's! good this is verry interesting.

Kat: ok! you scott come here, this is those red eagle zord ships entered it in your 2nd slot and say 'zord 1, downloads' and push again those button.

those scott has now take those red eagle zord ships and put it in his cell ships neck bag.

John Peter: you! flynn come here, this is those blue lion hauler ships entered it in your 2nd slot and say 'zord 2, downloads' and push again those button.

those flynn has now take those blue lion hauler ships and put it in his cell ships neck bag.

Dr. K: you! summer come here, this is those yellow bear crawler zord ships entered it in your 2nd slot and say 'zord 3, downloads' and push again those button.

those summer has now take those yellow bear crawler zord ships and put it in his cell ships neck bag.

John Peter & Kat: you! dillon come here, this is those black wolf cruiser zord ships entered it in your 2nd slot and say 'zord 4, downloads' and push again those button.

those summer has now take those black wolf cruiser zord ships and put it in his cell ships neck bag.

Dr. K: you! ziggy come here, this is those green tail spinner zord ships entered it in your 2nd slot and say 'zord 5, downloads' and push again those button.

those ziggy has now take those green tail spinner zord ships and put it in his cell ships neck bag.

Dr. K: ok! you five, if you combined those 6 zords including those croc carrier you five are now created those zenith super megazord.

Scott: that's! good, and awesome even those venjix and his crew has not known what are next plan hehehe.

Summer: your! right scott, those venjix did not known what are next plan, hey scott what are plan.

Scott: wait! i don't known too.

everyone has now laughter at the comment of scott, and he was now blush then.

Dr. K: wait! you did not have a strategic plan, ok let's go to the lab and we make a plan against venjix.

all those other seven has now nod and they all walk to the big rpm main lab hq.

John Peter: hey! dr. k what are meeting strategic plan now.

Dr. K: ok! our plan is now those 5 stones called red fire stone, blue water stone, yellow earth stone, green acid stone and void stone.

John Peter: what! is the special about that five core stone dr. k.

Dr. K: ok! john peter, those red fire stone is the power up for scott's fire power, the blue water stone is the power up for flynn's water power, the yellow earth stone are now power up the earth power for summer, those green acid stone is to power up the acid power for ziggy and those black void stone has now the power up for void power for dillon.

John Peter: where's! the location of those five elements stone.

Kat: ok! i know those location of those red fire stone, the location is now at the underground fire mountain near venjix palace.

Scott: oh! my that's trouble how i can get to the fire mountain if it is located near of venjix palace.

Dr. K: that's! a terrible news.

Scott: but! if i need that, im going there to take that red fire stone.

John Peter: when! i was in a middle of mission in the past this is where i going, when me and my sister kim has send to the year 1967 we met our ancestors and we face those giant fire monster to take those each sub crystals to the future, but we did not morph.

Scott: wait! how you both destroy that monster?.

John Peter: ok! we have a little help by an unknown ranger in that time.

Dr. K: did! you say unknown ranger in 1967?.

John Peter: yes! unknown ranger dr. k.

those dr. k has now sit down in his own computer( those three has now have own each computer to developed those other weapons, ranger program, zords and many others those three has become friends since 4 years ago they help each others since the day those two help her out in the alphabet soup facility.) and begin type and the computer has now begin to search and the computer are now talk " the unknown ranger are now called red time trail ranger and that ranger is the legendary power mentor zordon and his color are red, like those soul red he was transformed to any veteran red ranger that zordon in that time is from the year 2013 when venjix still rulled that another dimension. " and the screen has two split up the picture of zordon from the year 2013 and those red time trail ranger.

John Peter: what! so there are many zordon in every dimension.

Dr. K: yes! john peter in every dimension there's a power rangers too, you know those super sentai dimension there's a zordon there.

Kat: wow! but that super sentai dimension is like our suits.

Dr. K: yes! but in those super sentai dimension they will not have those battlizers, but only in every power rangers dimension.

John Peter: oh! i see but in the time of andros, he is the first who will have that battlizer.

Dr. K: yes! but for now, we need a plan against venjix.

**VENJIX PALACE**

those tenaya 7 and venjix has now have their own meeting.

Tenaya 7: so! those scorpina has back, the mortal enemy of those mmpr team the original power rangers.

Venjix: yes! tenaya, she is the mortal enemy of those first power rangers team who will called mmpr.

Tenaya 7: so! she attack or not, or maybe later master venjix.

Venjix: yes! she will attack later, so i created this 2nd monster called jupiro the generation 6 attack bot.

Tenaya 7: ok! i want to see that, monster now.

Venjix: yes! i will now give to you this, jupiro half crab and half dog.

then now those monster crane has now pulled up those, jupiro the generation 6 attack bot has now here, and then he pulled those 45 grinders and they will now going to the city of corinth.

**CORINTH CITY PLAZA**

those jupiro the generation 8 and his 45 grinders has now destroying those city plaza and now at the rpm hq lab.

Dr. K: everyone! there's a generation 6 attack bot and the grinders has destroying the city plaza.

The Rangers: ok! dr. k where going now.

those five rangers has now going to their each vehicle except those ziggy who will now at the black car of dillon then after 2 minutes they will now at the city plaza, and they will attack the grinders us usual they will defeat them all then those five has now in their each post.

Scott: guys! are you ready.

The Other Four: yes! scott where ready.

then those five has now take their each cells and put in their morphers and push those button.

The Five Core Team: ' R.P.M, GET IN GEAR.'

also those five has now in their each transformation and those scott become ranger red, flynn become ranger blue and those summer has now become ranger yellow, dillon has now become ranger black and ziggy has now become ranger green and then they will summon each of their weapons and begin attack those firugo those firugo has now used his fire bomb to the rpm rangers and they will now at the explosions but now those, ranger red has pulled his street saber and begone slash those firugo 6 x and kick him 6 times then, those five core rangers has now join their weapons and the rpm enforcers has now created and those ranger red has now took his red cell and put it in the rpm enforcer slot and they will pulled the trigger and those massive bolt of fire has now released, going to firugo and he was destroyed and the rpm rangers has sheered.

**VENJIX PALACE**

Tenaya 7: master! firugo has destroyed.

Venjix: tenaya 7! begin the download.

Tenaya 7: yes! master venjix.

those tenaya 7 has now going to the computer and put a code then press enter and those whole venjix palace has now have a white lite going to firugo and he was begin to large and he was attack the city.

The RPM Rangers: we! need the 6 zords, now.

those five rpm rangers has now took their each zord cells and put it in the zord slot in their morphers then push those zord button and those 6 zord has now appeared and they will combined it those red eagle zord, blue lion hauler, yellow bear crawler zord, green tail spinner, black wolf cruiser and croc carrier has now here and they combined it and those zenith super megazord has now created, then those two has now fight and those veteran rangers has now watch those zenith super megazord vs firugo fight, those fight has now in a good fight, those zenith super megazord has now in their super charged and then released it, those massive bolt of fire has now blown up going to firugo and was finally destroyed, those all veteran rangers, people of corinth, soldiers, silver guardians and the corinth officials has now cheered for the rpm rangers team, those 6 zords has now going back to the unknown zord bay and the five core team of rpm has now powered down and go back to the rpm headquarters.

**THE GARAGE ( RPM HEADQUARTERS )**

those five rpm core team has now enter, then those 8 has now in the rpm laboratory hq, and they will now eat, drink, dancing and then going to sleep except for john peter who will now at his own computer to create, some weapons for those rpm ranger red in secret called the battlizer and he will start it every night for scott and that's a tradition in every red rangers, then on his screen there's a figured man has now in the screen and then.

Figured Man: hello! my son, i miss you and the others.

John Peter: zordon! dad, where are you?.

Zordon: ok! im now in the year 3009, i have my own lab here and i will created my own morpher called red time trail morpher like you and your wife kat, i will change in every red veteran rangers and blue veteran rangers.

John Peter: so! dad, are you the one who will help both me and kim in the year 1967?.

Zordon: yes! im the one who will rescue you and kim, so son don't tell the others that i come back that's a surprise i was tell now those mystic mother about that.

John Peter: dad! we closed those universal morphing grid because venjix is out there.

Zordon: that's! good but now what type of universal morphing grid you will use, my son.

John Peter: we! called it bio field, the alternate version of universal morphing grid.

Zordon: so! you, dr. k and kat discovered that bio field, only me and the other morphing masters has created that to back up those universal morphing grid if something happen to our original ump.

John Peter: ok! so i miss you dad.

Zordon: son! i miss you two and your sister, so what is the new name of those spandex we used in the past.

John Peter: ok! we called it, Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-Suits, that is created by me, dr. k and kat.

Zordon: ok! so now, im going a sleep because i will ready for my departure next week i will landed in the secret room in tommy's brachio zord.

John Peter: ok! dad, and see you again, ok! dad, by the way i created a battlizer for scott but in a coding and also a 25%.

Zordon: oh! i see, that's good my son do it until you complete, and see you soon my son.

John Peter: ok! dad, see you again.

Zordon: yes!, and may the power protect you.

those zordon has now off and the computer screen has back where it goes, few hours ago then he was save the files and shutdown the computer and fall a sleep, those kat and dr. k has heard the conversation by those father and son and they secret it to all veteran rangers and to the other people of corinth and they will smile and go back to sleep, those john peter has also to sleep.

**VENJIX PALACE**

those venjix, tenaya 7 and scorpina has now in their meeting for attacking corinth city and destroyed it for good.

Tenaya 7: master! our second monster has been destroyed, coursed the power rangers.

Venjix: ok! hey you, scorpina i will send you to destroy those rpm power rangers.

Scorpina: ok! master, destroy them all including those mmpr rangers.

then now in afternoon those scorpina and the 20 grinders has now in the downtown corinth and they will attack the people so those rpm rangers are now there in morphed formed and destroy those 20 grinders but those scorpina released a bomb and the rpm rangers has now demorphed and she was attacked but now those 6 people has there and fight those scorpina and those scorpina has now frozen when he saw those 6 original mmpr team.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

those scorpina and the mmpr team has now seen each others again? what now happen in the next installment chapter of **POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN **can the 13 rangers defeat her or not next is now called **2nd AU rpm Chapter 5: mmpr team return's** and now those veteran rangers has been appeared in every chapter or mention by the characters they will return if the past enemies has return except in the meeting 2 chapters ahead and the returning of zordon chapter see you in my next chapter guys and may the power protect you. and power rangers rock and im the number 1 fan see yah there.


	6. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 6:mmpr team return

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers: **

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

**Last Time On Chapter 4:**

when those scorpina has now going to corinth she was now fight those five current team of rpm rangers but she was released a massive bolt of fire to all of them and they will demorphed, then those scorpina has now run going to destroy the rpm ranger team, but a laser going to her and now those jason, billy, zack, trini, kimberly and tommy with their each morpher who was now at their belly and now those scorpina has now frozen when she saw them all and then those mmpr team has now ready to fight scorpina.

**2nd AU rpm Chapter 5: mmpr team return's and Project Go-Onger!**

then now those scorpina's frozen has now snapped and she was read to attack those 6 right now.

Scorpina: oh! the legendary, six mmpr team of zordon has still alive, but all of you has old enough to rangers again.

Kimberly: yes! we old enough, but if earth has now in great danger, we will now put a morpher again to protect it.

Scorpina: so! lets fight now, and don't talk.

Tommy: hey! are you, mad because all of us.

Trini: she! is so ugly when the last time we fight her.

Zack: trini! your right, she's ugly, hehehe.

Billy: you! two, has now snapped that talk, because these is serious.

Zack And Trini: yes! billy, we are now serious.

Jason: ok! lets, morphed now.

then those six has now in their position with their each morphers.

Jason: ok! its morphin time

then those six has now took their morphers and push the button.

Tommy: white tiger.

Kimberly: pterodactyl!

Trini: saber-tooth tiger!

Zack: mastodon!

Billy: triceratops!

Jason: tyrannosaurus!

then those six has now in their transformation in those new suit called ranger prototype series covert infantry bio-suits and then they will took their each weapons and then they will attack those scorpina and after 20 minutes of fights those scorpina and the mmpr rangers has now groggy and those scorpina has now going back to the venjix palace and now to gathered some strengths.

**THE GARAGE ( RPM LABORATORY HQ)**

those 11 rangers has now in the garage, when they enter those john peter has now tackle his sister and make her laughs to death and he was now stopped it those two has now hugged themselves.

John Peter: hello! sis i miss you.

Kim: yes! i miss you two my little pumpkin.

John Peter: thanks! sis, by the way, you guys are still rock to fight their.

Jason: thanks! but what happen, why those scorpina has now alive.

Dr. K: ok! all of you, ill tell you that, that scorpina has not her, that her clone and a hybrid like tenaya 7.

John Peter: yes! that's right, and created with a technology like tenaya 7, i thought that will destroy by those 2nd team of rangers in the year 1995.

Billy: yes! but only, defeated by adam, aisha and rocky and that's a clone of her.

Dr. K: yes! those three defeat her, but those alphabet soup has now take her blood and created those clone and those venjix, has now activated her as a scorpina generation 12 attack bot there's other like her including those messogog.

Tommy: oh! no ill tell my past students and also my team called dino thunders, to take care themselves.

Dr. K: yes! tommy, that's right but you will morphed to any of your past 4 team including dino thunder.

Tommy! that's! right dr. k.

Jason: so! if the other past villains has now return, those each team of past veteran rangers like us return to help those rpm rangers team to defeat that past villains of us.

Dr. K: yes! that is now awesome, i meet you all last year.

Jason: yes! almost, last year dr. k so we will celebrate your freedom from alphabet soup this saturday.

Dr. K: thanks! and i like that, but my two twin friends has now outside, i want to see them alive.

Tommy: ok! but for now we need a plan to destroy that scorpina.

John Peter: ok! live it to me, i will now have my own adventures i was gone in 3 days.

Kim: wait! bro where you going now in 3 days.

John Peter: ok! ill tell you, those hq of first team called mmpr, those zordon mountain in angel grove.

Jason: what! why you going there, john peter?.

John Peter: ok! in the year 1996, me and zordon has now talk, about those 3 powers who will we used in the future , then now this is the time to took those 2 the other one is here.

Dr. K: wait! what is those, other you say.

John Peter: ok! ill take you all there, after we destroy those scorpina.

The 11 rangers: ok! john peter, wait what is those battle plan we used against scorpina.

John Peter: ok! this is a battle plan, tommy can you contact adam for a while.

Tommy: sure! john peter, i call him.

then those tommy has how took his cellphone and dial those adam numbers and then.

Adam: hey! tommy, why you call me.

Tommy: adam! john peter needs you here at rpm base.

Adam: ok! im going, there in 30 minutes.

those cellphone has now hangup.

Tommy: ok! john peter, those adam has now here in 30 minutes.

John Peter: ok! thanks, so all of mmpr team that those scorpina has a huge crush on adam.

Kim: yes! i know that, first when adam become second black ranger, those scorpina has kidnapped adam, and almost in a wedding that day.

Tommy: yes! but with the help of us, those adam has snapped out in scorpina's controlled.

Kat: yes! even almost all of us become died that day.

Billy: yes! but john peter, why we need those adam.

John Peter: because! we used adam as a bait to scorpina.

then those adam has now here and heard john peter.

Adam: that's! a good plan, john peter.

John Peter: so! your here, do take your zeonizer with you.

Adam: yes! ill take mine, because this is a war between me and scorpina, she paid what she have done to me that day, because after those incident she is gone and now she is return as a hybrid.

Kat: ok! this is your battle against her, if something happens where there, to help you.

Jason: that's! our man, hehehe.

Kim: adam! plsss take care yourself, if something happen to you, kira ford park will anger with us.

Adam: don't! worry ill take care my self.

then those alarm has now hear and those adam has now in his position and took out his zeonizer and now.

Adam: its! morphin time, zeo ranger IV green.

then those adam has now transform to green zeo ranger and teleport to the place of scorpina and scorpina has now now frozen again when she saw those green zeo ranger, she know that is adam.

Adam: hello! long time no see scorpina.

Scorpina: Adam! your here, i will destroy you.

Adam: yes! its me i want pay back, what you have done to me, when i was become black ranger in the year 1994.

Scorpina: ok! i know that adam, lets battle.

those adam has now took his green power hatchets and those adam and scorpina has now begin their fights and they will clashed its others and those adam has now slashed those scorpina but scorpina has now duck and scorpina has now send a bolt of lightning to adam but adam has now duck too and begin to slashed again those scorpina and she was now bleed, then those adam has gathered those massive of bolt of fire and send to scorpina and she was now destroyed and those adam has now cheered in his victory and powered down then going to the rpm laboratory hq and all of them has now cheered in adam's victory and those mmpr team and adam has now going back to their houses and to their each work, so those 8 has now going to their each work.

**VENJIX PALACE**

those venjix, tenaya 7, gen. crunch has now anger again because they will loose again to the rangers.

Tenaya 7: master! those rangers has now killed scorpina, what we will do now.

Venjix: ok! we need a strategic plan, crunch and shifter, go to mountain of disperse and took those gelopy gem, we will created a powerful monsters who will now destroy the rangers.

Crunch & Shifter: yes! master venjix, we will now go.

then those crunch and shifter has now walking to the outside for their mission from venjix and they gone.

Venjix: ok! tenaya 7, you will now sleep, i will now re programs all of our grinders and the others.

Tenaya 7: ok! master, if you need me call me.

Venjix: sure! tenaya 7.

then now those tenaya 7 has now going to her room and sleep.

**RPM GARAGE ( RPM LABORATORY HEADQUARTERS )**

those 8 has now in the meeting room and sit for their meeting.

Scott: sir! what is those vehicle, who will you saying.

John Peter: ok! my precious vehicle is now at my house.

Kat: what! i don't see it.

John Peter: ok! my dear, you didn't see it because those vehicle has now in a location underground of our house.

Dr. K: ok! we going there now.

those 5 has now in their each vehicle, those ziggy has now ride to dillon, those dr. k has now ride to summer's motorcycles, then those john peter and kat in their red and blue motorcycles and then those 8 has now in the highway going to the mansion of hart's family near those city hall, and those 6 has now dropped their mouths when they see the house of john peter and kat.

**HART'S HOUSE HOLD**

those 5 vehicles has now park inside of those big parking lot.

John Peter: bumpy! can you open those underground tunnel.

Bumpy: yes! master, ill open that for you.

then those secret underground tunnel has now open those 9 has enter and the secret tunnel has closed, they now arrive at the vehicles room those 6 has saw those soul red and blue tiger zord and those big element proof van called project go-onger.

John Peter: that! is my multi-terrain attack and surveillance vehicle, Project Go-Onger - The ground, outdoor, operational network general-purpose explorational rover.

Scott: wow! that is like a house.

Kat: yes! also there's a secret compartment for our two zords if we both go in the desert.

Flynn: that! is awesome, and good.

Dr. K: also! your five zords has now here in the basement of john peter, every night, we three are going here in secret to finish your 6 zords.

John Peter: lets! go to those, 6 zords of yours.

those 9 has now walk going to the rpm zords bay, and those 5 has now dropped their jaw when their see those 6 zords, then those bumpy, jewels, hugin and guilop ( the 4 crew of john peter and kat) has now put all those foods, drinks, those two zord and many others because those 6 has now in their mission going to the zordon's moutain near the city of angel grove to took those two powers who will created by zordon, alpha and john peter.

**AUTHORS NOTE**:

ok those multi-terrain attack and surveillance vehicle. Project Go-Onger - The ground, outdoor, operational network general-purpose explorational rover. has now revealed and the adventures of john peter, kat, bumpy, jewels, hugin and guilop has now in the next chapter, to took those two great powers who will now created by zordon, alpha and john peter against venjix and his forces.


	7. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 7:unknown powers 1

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers: **

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

**2nd AU rpm Chapter 6: unknown powers 1**

then now those project go-onger vehicle are now at the north side of corinth city and will drive by bumpy with those john peter, kat, jewels, hugin and guilop before they go they will going to the city of neverolf 50 meters north of corinth city, they will at the wasteland.

Hugin: sir! i have a question?.

John Peter: ok! what is it hugin.

Hugin: can! we create a vehicle for ziggy the ranger green.

John Peter: sure! but this is a secret to her, until we get back, ok we create her a green motorcycle.

Kat: yes! dear, why did you tell me about those underground hq in our mansion.

John Peter: because! that's a surprise for you.

Kat: thanks! my dear, and i will appreciate it.

John Peter: ok! dear, that's for you.

Jewels: sir! we are in trouble.

John Peter: what! is it, jewels.

Jewels: there's! a 30 grinders, infront of us.

John Peter: you! four protect the van, me and kat has now, battle them.

those project go onger van has now stop and those john peter and kat has now down and going to the front of those 30 grinders and they will in their each position .

John Peter: ready!

Kat: ready!

those two has now push the morphed button and they will now transformed in those soul red and soul blue and they will took their each weapons and attack those 30 grinders, those soul blue has now transformed to blue mmpr ranger and take those power lance and begin to slashed those 15 grinders and she destroyed them all, then those soul red has now transformed in red dino ranger and took those tyranno staff and begin slashed those 15 grinders and he destroyed them all, and those two has now powered down and back to the project go onger van those bumpy has now start the engine and drive them again when they will now at the 25 meters left from corinth those project go onger van has now stopped and those jewels has now cooked a food for dinner for all of them, those john peter took his cellphone and call those col. truman.

Col. Truman: hello! who's this?.

John Peter: col.! its me john peter.

Col. Truman: oh! sir, why you call.

John Peter: is! the shield is open.

Col. Truman: no! because, the other survivors has still going here, but don't worry those veteran rangers like you, are now ready with the rpm rangers team are ready if venjix has send his attack bot.

John Peter: ok! col. where now in 25 meters away in corinth city but 25 meters in neverolf city.

Col. Truman: wait! why, you 6 has going to the city of neverolf.

John Peter: ok! because, that way is going to the california, west from there and now we see if any other survivors from any city.

Col. Truman: ok! sir, but you six plsss, take care yourself out there.

John Peter: we! know that, but if something happen there at corinth, plsss update us here.

Col. Truman: yes! sir, im out now.

then those cellphone has now off, then those 6 has now eat and drink, then those other 5 has now put a sleep and they will now open those project go onger van's alarm if something happen, those john peter has now open his lap top and open those internet and open those mozilla firefox and enter google, then he typed those motorcycles website and search it for ziggy, when he saw those gulopin motorcycles who will now at the neverolf he is a bright idea to took it and change for ziggy as his own vehicle, then he will now closed those mozilla firefox, and open those files of project rangers and in the folder are super samurai, super mega force, pirate force, spy thunder and many others, but now he clicked those super samurai folder and the picture of mentor ji and jayden shiba, mentor ji is now his friend ( those future power rangers has now live in the dome city of corinth also those bulk, skull, and many others. ) then now he shutdown those laptop, then now he took his soul morpher and push those red files and he saw those red mmpr ranger until red jungle fury ranger, there's a slot of those future red rangers then he closed it again and put it back in his wrist then he was now in sleep.

**CORINTH CITY, SHIBA APARTMENT **

in the shiba apartment those mentor ji has now thought in those john peter's saying to his and now he will in his two way thought about those super samurai technology who will own by john peter and tommy oliver and now he's decision about this are now in three weeks and he was talk again by tommy and john peter in three weeks, then he was now put to sleep and he was now in his smile.

**CORINTH CITY, RPM GARAGE**

those five core rpm team and dr. k has now monitor the situation of john peter, kat and their crew in the wasteland and those 6 has talk to themselves.

Scott: so! john peter and kat has now rich, you know that dr. k.

Dr. K: yes! those hart and hillard foundation, who will now own by those two has now fund this rpm ranger technology, also they both are now the owner of hart police force who will arresting fresno bob and the cartels 2 months ago.

Ziggy: so! the cartels has now disbanded, that's good hehehehe.

Flynn: hey! ziggy why you happy.

Ziggy: because! those cartels, is the one who will killed my family 3 years ago and those john peter has the one who will help me to find the suspects and after their investigations those cartels are the who will kill my family.

Dr. K: so! those john peter and you ziggy, are now friends 2 years ago.

Ziggy: yes! dr. k, he is the one who will teach me those mixed martial arts and judo.

Summer: wow! so you are his students, since two years ago.

Ziggy: yes! he's my favorite teacher in martial arts like jason and tommy.

Scott: so! tell us dr. k, what is those two powerful weapons, they get in those zordon's mountain near angel grove.

Dr. K: i! don't know scott, but that is powerful against venjix and his forces.

Dillon: dr. k! those alphabet soup has the one who, kidnapped you and force you to created that venjix virus.

Dr. K: yes! they forced me to created that venjix virus.

The RPM Rangers: ok! that is not good.

then those 6 has still watch those monitoring to those john peter and his crew who will now have a trip in the wastelands.

**THE WASTELAND, NEVEROLF CITY **

those project go onger van has now in the wasteland and still in the road when the crew saw those neverolf city and they cheered, they enter in the main square they saw 20 grinders who will took those 30 prisoners and those john peter and kat has morphed and destroy those 20 grinders and they demorphed and the human prisoners has now cheered and they will now happy when those 20 grinders has now destroys those john peter took his cellphone and contact tommy.

John Peter: hey! tommy there's a 30 human prisoners here in neverolf city, can you send those corinth city police and some veteran rangers to take their back in corinth city.

Tommy: ok! wait those some veterans and the corinth police.

John Peter: ok! we wait.

those cellphone has now hangup, and those john peter and the others has now wait so, those john peter has now going to those gulopin motorcycles and when he enter he saw those gulopin who will now in state of dying.

John Peter: kat! come here, gulopin has now in danger.

Kat: ok! we coming.

then those kat and 2 emt's has now walk going to the place of gulopin to give him a medications.

Gulopin: john peter! took one of that motorcycles and give to ziggy.

John Peter: sure! gulopin grover.

those john peter has now took those blue and green motorcycles who will now 125cc and he put it to the project go onger van one is for kat and one for ziggy, then his crew has given those survivors a food and drinks.

Kat: so! tell me, what is those two powerful weapons we want to take in our old command center.

John Peter: those! are very rare, first 20 engine cells and the second is zordon final bazooka, also 3 powerful zords.

Kat: wow! is that mega good news for us.

John Peter: yes! katherine hillard hart, my dear wife.

Kat: wait! why you call me in my whole name.

John Peter: oh! its a secret my dear, he he he.

Kat: ok! so we wait those transporter bus and some veteran rangers to took those all survivors.

John Peter: yes! dear, and we upgrade those soulred and soulblue morphers when we get back in corinth.

Kat: ok! we wait for them.

then now those john peter has now took those red, blue and green motorcycles in the vehicles room and start configure it so those john peter, kat and ziggy has now drive it and he think if he and his crew has back from trip he will configure those dillon's black car, scott's red car, flynn's hummer and summer's motorcycles so any one will took it they will not start them until all of them has not there, then after 2 days of waiting those 2 transport vehicles and 7 veteran rangers are there, those seven are shane clarke, wes collins, tori hanson bradley, blake bradley, adam and kira park and hunter bradley those seven has now in the black hummer of adam and kira park.

Kira: hello! sir peter, where here to take those 30 civilians.

John Peter: ok! kira, and adam congratulations to killed those scorpina.

Adam: ok! thanks john peter, tommy said you 6 take care your self in this trip.

John Peter: ok! tell them, we take care ourselves.

then now those seven veteran rangers and the corinth police has now take those 30 civilians in the 2 transport vehicles after they put all of them those two transport vehicles has now in their trip going back to corinth city and those john peter and his crew has now take back those three motorcycles in the vehicle room in project go onger van and they go in their trip to zordon mountain in angel grove city, those van has now reach those angel grove in those teleportation from those project go onger van and then those van has now still in highway then they will now in those mountain and reaches those old zordon's main headquarters from the peak.


	8. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 8:unknown powers 2

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers:**

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

**LAST TIME:**

those project go onger van has now start to trip, then they reach those city of neverolf and rescue those 31 civilians and they will take by those 2 transport vehicles and 7 veteran rangers are there, those seven are shane clarke, wes collins, tori hanson bradley, blake bradley, adam and kira park and hunter bradley those seven has now in the black hummer of adam and kira park, then when those 6 has only there they will used those teleport and they will now landed in those angel grove and they will still in the desert and reach those zordon's mountain.

**2nd AU rpm Chapter 7: unknown powers 2**

those project go onger van has now enter in the cave and they will reach those mmpr hq, they will stop and will now sight seeing and they will split up and will now search those whole old mmpr hq, those john peter and kat has now going to the secret lab of zordon and alpha and they saw, those 20 engine cells and zordon final bazooka, also 3 powerful zords in the zord bay then now those 6 has now setup a bed and they will now sleep those john peter and kat has now talking to themselves.

John Peter: that! is our secret power, who was created by me, alpha and zordon in the past.

Kat: wow! that is so huge.

John Peter: yes! those 20 engine cells has now will re program by dr. k when we come home.

Kat: also! those zordon final bazooka and the 3 huge zords, what is those 3 huge zords?.

John Peter: they! are red gorilla, blue lion and yellow dimetrozord.

Kat: so! that 3 zords has now used by those scott, flynn and summer.

John Peter: yes!, ok when those three combined it those zordon super megazord has been created.

Kat: so! you three has now name it to zordon.

John Peter: yes! we name it to zordon, now when we got home that all has now reprogram to battle those venjix and his forces.

Kat: yes! so we go home.

John Peter: nope! we going to the venjix factory, and to rescue the other survivor there.

Kat: good! this is awesome.

John Peter: yes! that is awesome.

then those john peter and kat has now took those three motorcycles from the project go onger van, those are red and blue motorcycle who have a logo of soulred and soulblue, then those two has now reprogrammed, they added it a red and blue blast attack mode and the shield mode and auto pilot mode, then those green motorcycle has now added those teleportation, green blast attack mode, shield mode and the auto pilot mode then they all put it back in the project go onger van, then they sleep.

**CORINTH CITY, THE GARAGE**

those five core rpm team and dr. k has now cheered when those 31 civilians has made it through in the city including those ziggy's uncle and he was now happy also and they will contact those crew of john peter.

John Peter: hello! dr. k what is it.

Dr. K: hi! where, are you now.

John Peter: we! are still in the zordon's mountain underground, we found those 20 cells, zordon final bazooka, red gorilla zord, blue lion zord and those yellow dimetrozord, that all are created by me, alpha and zordon.

Dr. K: that's! good, when you and the others are comeback, we three are now reprogram that all.

John Peter: we! home, tomorrow evening.

Dr. K: ok! but be careful, you six.

John Peter: thanks! dr. k.

then those call has ended and its morning those crew has now put back all those things in the project go onger van and jewels has now created a breakfast and drinks after they eat those john peter and kat put out those red and blue motorcycles in the vehicle room and those john peter has now took 24 pcs of cigarettes in the vehicle and a lighter and put it outside of his red jacket, those john peter and kat has put those red and blue helmets respectively and put those gloves in their both hands respectively, then those two start those engines and those two motorcycles and those project go onger has start the engines too, and then they drive it in the wastelands those three vehicles has now still drive and they reach those boundary of corinth area when they saw those 20 civilian prisoners who will now attack by the grinders and they stop, those john peter and kat has now morphed and destroy those all 50 grinders, then those two has now demorphed and the 20 civilian prisoners has now cheered including those bulk, spike and skull and those three has now walk going to john peter and kat, those others has now enter in the project go onger van.

John Peter: hey! bulky and skullky, you two has now captured by the grinders, hehehehe.

Bulk: thats! not funny, that not happen in the past.

Kat: yes! and john peter, that's not funny.

Bulk: thanks! kat so we three has now going to your van and we talk later.

those john peter has nod, those three has now enter in the project go onger van and the three vehicles has now start the engine and they will now start driving again and then they will now in those 30 kms to the dome and they will still drive then after 2 hours they will enter in corinth city those 20 civilian prisoners has now going to their new houses provided by the veteran rangers and those three vehicles has now going to the rpm garage.

**RPM GARAGE**

those 6 has happy when they saw those 6 has return in the corinth.

Scott: welcome! back you 6.

John peter: thanks! guys, oh by the way ziggy we have a, present for you.

those john peter has took those green motorcycle, and ziggy has now happy in those present by john peter, and those john peter and kat has now handed those 20 cells and zordon final bazooka to dr. k and they put it to the lab and those bumpy, jewels, hugin and guilop has now took back those project go onger van and the 3 new zords in the underground basement at the house of john peter and kat hart.

Authors Note:

those john peter and his crew has now back from their trip in zordon's mountain near angel grove city, when they going home they rescue those 21 civilians including those bulk, skull and spike the next chapter is now called the rangers meeting, there's no battle again but now those rpm team has not attending in the meeting they will mention in there.


	9. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 9:The Rangers Meeting

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers:**

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

**2nd AU rpm Chapter 8: The Rangers Meeting**

**SATURDAY MORNING, BRACHIO ZORD ( 5:30 AM )**

those tommy, kim, kat and john peter has now put those all anti venjix computers in the whole conference room with the help of hayley, ethan and rose, they will now set up those speakers, microphones and many others for the meeting, those meeting has now start in 11:00 am so those veteran rangers, allies and the mystic mother has now there in 10 or 10:30 am to start the meeting also those corinth city shield has now open and the rpm team still in the city if venjix has now sending his grinders to the city, those other veterans has now ready their morphers if something happens also those mystic mother has now take a shower for his visit to his ranger friends and she is the organizer of this meeting, then those tommy, kin, kat, john peter, hayley, ethan and rose has now finished those all in the conference room they will now prepared those all report papers concerning about those venjix computer network virus and that is now in this meeting too.

Ethan: so! sir john peter you, kat and dr. k has the creator of rpm rangers technology who will defending the corinth city against those venjix computer network virus.

John Peter: yes! but now ethan, are you completed those anti venjix virus.

Ethan: nope! i will now in 2%, but don't worry if i will now complete it ill send it to you.

John Peter: ok! tommy, those 20 cells, zordon final bazooka and the three zords for the rpm team has now here we three has now start to re configure those all so those rpm team has now used it against venjix.

Tommy: that's! good, so those dillon have a long lost sister.

Kat: yes! she is now one of the other civilian prisoners in the venjix palace.

Hayley: this! is not good, so your team has now ready to rescue the other in that palace.

John Peter: not! for now, my team is now defended corinth, and if we ready, those rpm team, kat and my self has now attacking those venjix palace to destroy them all.

then now its 10:15 am those mmpr, alien rangers, zeo, turbo, space, lost galaxy, light speed, time force, wild force, ninja storm, dino thunder, mystic force, operation overdrive, jungle fury rangers, allies and mystic mother has now in the conference room and this is now celebrating those 16th anniversary of rangers day and the meeting, parties and others then now those all 14 teams, allies and mystic mother has now sit down in ranger team chairs from mmpr to jungle fury team also those allies has now in the sit like the team they appeared those john peter, kat, tommy, kim and mystic mother has now in the front sit because they are the organizers of this 16th anniversary, meeting and others , those john peter has now in the stage with mic in his hands.

John Peter: hello! everybody, welcome to the the 16th anniversary of power rangers day, and also those mystic mother has now have tell us about zordon, and also those kira ford park has now sing those american national anthem and we start those program.

those all veteran rangers, allies and mystic mother has now clapped their hands for kira ford. then those kira ford has now going to the stage and then took the mic and the sounds has now hear.

Kira Ford Park: 0 say! can you see, by the dawn's early light, What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last

gleaming, Whose bright stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watched were

gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof thro' the night that our flag

was still there. 0, say does Star Spangled Banner yet wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

On the shore, dimly seen thro' the mists of the deep, Where the foe's haughly host in dread silence reposes, What

is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep, As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses? Now it catches

the gleam of the morning's first beam, In full glory reflected now shines on the stream; 'Tis the Star-Spangled

Banner, 0 long may it wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave. 0 thus be it ever when free man

shall stand Between their loved homes and the war's desolation! Blest with victory and peace, may the heaven-

rescued land Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation. Then conquer we must, for our cause it is

just, And this be our motto: "In God is our trust. And the Star-Spangled Banner in triumph shall wave O'er the land

of the free and and the home of the brave.

then those veteran rangers, allies and mystic mother has now stand up and begin clapped when kira finish her song and she was now back in his sit, then those john peter has now going back to the stage again.

John Peter: ok! thanks kira, by the way before we start a program those mystic mother has now say something to us.

those mystic mother has now going to the stage and took the mic and she was now say something, those john peter has now sit down at the side of kat.

Mystic Mother: ok! everyone, three months from now those zordon the mentor of mmpr, mmar, zeo, turbo and space that those team who will mentor by himself, as you known im those rita repulsa in the past on the year 1993 until 1998 but i will turn as mystic mother when i was hit by those zordon wave, and now two years ago when i was in my realm, he is going there and saying this to me, 'mystic mother tell my rangers and the other rangers out there that i was return in the tear 2009, and tell my son and daughter don't worry im good where i was now'.

Tommy: wait! he is back three months, from now so who's he's son and daughter.

Mystic mother: ok! he's son is john peter hart and kimberly hart.

those all hearing the revelation has now dropped jaw and they will happy about it.

Kat: so! my husband is an eltarian prince and also kim are eltarian princess.

Mystic Mother: yes! they both adapted by the hart family, also they will twins.

John Peter: this! is awesome me and kim are immortal like our father zordon.

Kim: yes! this is awesome and we both are didn't age.

Mystic Mother: yes! like me also those trini is your cousin.

Trini: what! im an eltarian too.

Rocky: oh! no this is awesome three of our friends has now immortal rangers.

Jason: my! wife trini is an eltarian ranger, wow this is cool.

Trini: yes! jason, this is our destiny as the eltarian rangers and we three are related to zordon.

Kim And John Peter: yes! trini, we three are related, by the way mystic mother what is your relation to our father zordon.

Mystic Mother: im! his little sister, i was kidnapped by vile like i did to tommy, dark specter to karone and ryan mitchell by the demon, oh by the way trini is my daughter and sister to thrax.

Trini: im! your daughter, why did you say that early mom.

Mystic Mother: ok! i was the one to tell, zordon that you trini, zack and jason will going to those peace conference and he is the one who will sending a paper to them.

Jason: so! you will good in that day.

Mystic Mother: yes! those vile didn't know it.

Trini: wait! if you are my mother, who's my father.

Mystic Mother: ok! your father is lord zedd.

Trini: as! in lord zedd, then those thrax is my brother.

then those veteran rangers, allies and the friends has now awed in those revelation about those trini, kim and john peter's legacy and those all has now eat, drinks and dancing in the conference room and all of them has now party party party because they will now work the next day to monitored the whole city and also they work in hospital, mall, city hall and the corinth city defense base and many others, and in the future those trini, kat, tommy, jason, kim and john peter has now become the next mentors in the future.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

so everyone what now about those revelations to the all rangers, allies and friends about those john peter and kim is the twins of zordon and those trini is the daughter of lord zedd and mystic mother also the sister to thrax and the cousin of john peter and kim, now the next chapter is **clockerus bot** who will now those venjix and tenaya 7 who send to attack corinth.


	10. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 10:Clockerus Bot

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers:**

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

**2nd AU rpm Chapter 10: Clockerus Bot**

**RPM GARAGE**

then now those ziggy grover has now happy because he is now have his own green motorcycle and he is now talk those john peter.

Ziggy: hello! sir and madam, thanks for giving me a green motorcycle.

John Peter: its! ok ziggy, you have no vehicle when the enemy has now there.

Ziggy: i! love it but i don't have a license.

John Peter: ok! we give you that, but you will now going to the driving school to get that.

Ziggy: yes! john peter and thanks again.

John peter: its! ok ill give a sign paper by me, then on monday you will going to jason's driving school.

Ziggy: yes! thanks, sir john peter.

John Peter: ok! so your green motorcycle, has now have a features.

Ziggy: sir! what is those features of my green motorcycle.

John Peter: they! are called, teleportation, green blast attack mode, shield mode and the auto pilot mode.

Ziggy: wow! thats so cool sir.

John Peter: i! added a feature to the vehicles of those four if they agree.

Ziggy: ok! so if i morphed, i will used those all features in my green motorcycles.

John Peter: yes! if you not morphed, those all features has not been using.

Ziggy: ok! sir ill keep that, in my mind.

then those two has now going to their each room and put some sleep.

**VENJIX PALACE**

those venjix and tenaya 7 has now talking about those prisoners who will rescue this week. ( but there's no fight, this is a talking between them and the life of ziggy before he become rangers.)

Tenaya 7: those! john peter and his crew, has now released some of our prisoners, and help those people in neverolf.

Venjix: that! john peter, is one of those 11 red rangers who will destroy my body in 2002.

Tenaya 7: what! so he is legendary.

Venjix: yes! so where's crunch and shifter.

Tenaya 7: they! will not return from their trip.

Venjix: ok! lets, reprogram again those grinders.

Tenaya 7: wait! if we will create a new attack bot.

Venjix: so! you will create now.

Tenaya 7: yes! wait, ill go to our junk room and find, some things to create our monster.

Venjix: sure! ill wait.

then those tenaya 7 has now going to the junk room to search a things to become a monster.

**RPM GARAGE**

those rpm team, dr. k, john peter and kat they will now play games those john peter, flynn, dillon and scott are playing poker, those ziggy has now taking a pictures in his green motorcycle and those kat, dr. k and summer has now watching ziggy and talking to themselves.

Dr. K: that! ziggy has very happy in his green motorcycle, he pictures it and clean it.

Summer: that! will be given by sir john peter and madam kat.

Kat: yes! but he is good in any things we give to him, he wash those rpm suits, john peter and myself suits and those all zords in the bay.

Dr. K: yes! every after battle he going to the zord bay, and wash and clean them all.

Kat: yes! but he is so cleaner, you see those all things here in the garage, even those all vehicle from all of us he clean it even those tools of flynn.

Summer: even! those room of us, also he's own and the rpm lab he clean those all.

Dr. K: he! is so very cleaner.

Summer: are! you in love to ziggy. ( in a low voice )

Dr. K: yes!, im in love to him also.

those summer and kat has now happy about those two, then those col truman has now in the computer screen.

Col. Truman: everyone! can you all, hear me.

those 8 has now run going to the lab and then those dr. k has now push those button.

John Peter: col.! what is it?.

Col. Truman: there's a 40 grinders in downtown corinth.

John Peter: ok! col.

then those col. truman has now close those transmission screen.

Dr. K: ok! rangers, go and save some people.

those five has nod, then those five has now in their each post.

Scott: guys! are you ready.

The Other Four: yes! scott where ready.

then those five has now take their each cells and put in their morphers and push those button.

The Five Core Team: ' R.P.M, GET IN GEAR.'

then those five core team has now in their each transformation and they become _Ranger_ Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-Suits or rpm rangers then they will now going to their each vehicle and drive them going to the 40 grinders and then now they take their each morphers and begin to attack them all and then they destroy those all 40 grinders then there's a laser beam and the rpm rangers has been demorphed but ziggy will not demorphed then now those ziggy has now took his green axe and attack those clockerus bot and slashed him those ziggy has now send back his green axe and begin punch, kick, punch, punch, kick those clockerus bot and they will now groggy then those ranger green has now going to his green motorcycle and push those button and now those green motorcycle has now become ranger green cycle and he push those green attack burst then a green aura enveloped to the rangers green cycle and then towards to clockerus and he destroy it for good, then those monster has now become giant and those five rpm core has now created those zenith super megazord then those zenith and clockerus bot has now fighting and then those clockerus bot has now slashed those zenith then those zenith has now duck and the zenith super megazord has now super charged and then released those massive bolt of fire to clockerus and then will be destroy for good and the rpm five core team has now celebrate and cheered in their wins.

**VENJIX PALACE**

those venjix and tenaya 7 has now anger in because their monster has now become loose again.

Tenaya 7: course! those rpm rangers, we loose again but next we wins over them.

Venjix: yes! we wins, next time tenaya 7 released those archerina generation 7 attack bot.

Tenaya 7: yes! my master, ill released those archerina generation 7 attack bot from her tube.

Venjix: good! go now, thats my queen in the days of machine empire.

Tenaya 7: yes! ill go now, and released her.

then those tenaya 7 has now going to the generation 7 rooms and going to the computer and typed those password and then push the button and those tube of archerina 7 has now open, and those archerina has now happy when she is released and those archerina with tenaya 7 has now going to the place of venjix.

Venjix: queen archerina! long time no see.

Archerina 7: yes! venjix, long time no see too.

Venjix: ok! archerina, you will going to corinth city and destroy those power rangers.

Archerina 7: yes! venjix im going there, to kill those power rangers who will now destroy my husband king mondo.

Venjix: but! beware those zeo rangers has now there, with those tommy oliver.

Archerina: what! those zeo rangers has still alive, including those tommy oliver.

Venjix: yes! they all alive and well, destroy them all, for the machine empire legacy.

Archerina 7: yes! venjix ill destroy them all for good.

then those archerina 7 has now going back to her tube and make a sleep, for her battle tomorrow.

**BRACHIO ZORD, ZEO MEETING ROOM**

those tommy, adam, kimberly, tanya, alpha 8 and rocky has now have a meeting.

Alpha: everyone! i picked up an evil signal.

Tommy: yes! what is it alpha 8.

Alpha 8: those! archerina has been back as the archerina generation 7 attack bot.

Adam: what! so she is now like scorpina 7.

Rocky: yes! so what now, our zeo morphers has not ready.

Tanya: tommy! what we doing now?.

Tommy: ok! lets go to rpm garage, and we tell this to dr. k, john peter and kat.

Kim: yes! we visit again my twin brother.

Tommy: yes! you will see your twin brother.

Kim: ya woo! i will now dress again hehehe.

those kim has now going to the mmpr room and getting dress.

Adam: every! time we mention her twin brother, she is so freak.

Tanya: yes! because that two has now have a powerful to destroy every villains that would back.

Rocky: yes! they both, son and daughter of the legendary zordon of eltar also trini is their cousin.

Tommy: yes! for now we wait those kim and we go to the rpm garage.

then those four has now wait those kim, and they going to rpm garage.

Authors Note:

those archerina has now come back, what will happen next chapter so find out, those zeo rangers has now there to help those rpm team to tell them how to killed archerina, also those jason has return too as the gold zeo ranger, also read carefully i have in my mind after those 'tenaya good arc story' those crossover of suit life on deck and power rangers has now in ready stay tuned my friends.


	11. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 11:Machina 7 Bot 1

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers:**

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

**LAST TIME IN CHAPTER 10:**

those venjix and tenaya 7 has now activate those Machina generation 7 attack bot, then those alpha 8 has now tell those zeo rangers in an evil disturbance so those five zeo rangers including kim has now going to the rpm garage to tell them about those Machina 7 attack bot.

**2nd AU rpm Chapter 11 Machina 7 Bot**

**VENJIX PALACE**

those venjix, tenaya 7 and Machina 7 has now talking to each others.

Venjix: Machina 7! go now with 40 grinders and destroy, them all.

Machina 7: yes! master venjix, i will destroy them all for you.

Venjix: good! this is for king mondo.

Machina 7: yes! ok, 40 grinders lets go.

then those Machina 7 and the 40 grinders has now walking and going to the city of corinth.

**RPM GARAGE, MAIN LAB HQ**

those rpm five core rangers, dr. k, kat and john peter has now reprogram those 20 cells, zordon final bazooka and those three zords, then the alarms has now open, those dr. k has now going to her computer and push the button she saw those Machina 7 and the 40 grinders.

Dr. K: everyone! those 40 grinders and looks like Machina 7 the mortal enemy of zeo team, they will now at downtown corinth.

Kat: what! those Machina, john peter lets took those zeonizer your violet and my self is pink.

John Peter: no! kat, rpm team go and fight them if you need help we both are coming.

Scott: yes! sir ok everybody lets do it.

those five core team has now in their each post.

Scott: guys! are you ready.

The Other Four: yes! scott where ready.

then those five has now take their each cells and put in their morphers and push those button.

The Five Core Team: ' R.P.M, GET IN GEAR.'

also those five has now in their each transformation and those scott become ranger red, flynn become ranger blue and those summer has now become ranger yellow, dillon has now become ranger black and ziggy has now become ranger green and then they will summon each of their weapons and begin attack those 40 grinders and they will destroy them all then those five has now begin to circle those Machina 7 but those Machina 7 has now sending a massive of bolt to all of them and those rpm rangers has now demorphed, then from out of nowhere those zeo ranger v red and zeo ranger VI silver has now here and they both kick those Machina, then those zeo ranger iv green and zeo ranger III blue has now both kick and punch those Machina 7 then those zeo ranger II yellow has now kick, punch, kick and punch those Machina and she was now groggy, and she is back to venjix palace then those zeo team has demorphed, and those 10 has now going to rpm garage.

**RPM GARAGE, MAIN LAB HQ**

those john peter has now lifting his sister and those two has now tickle each others, then they both hugs.

John Peter: i! know that you five has helping my team.

Kim: yes! bro, those alpha 8 has tell us, those Machina has return as Machina 7 bot.

Dr. K: yes! but we happy, when you five has now show up.

Tommy: yes! but the rangers saying, 'once a rangers, always a rangers'.

John Peter: yes! that's one of the rangers code.

Kat: so! this is the 2nd team up, the first is mmpr team and now zeo team, what happen to the ninja's mmpr.

Tommy: yes! that's true, but those ivan ooze has not there.

Kim: yes! Machina from our zeo days has now there we will not battle her, we give pointers to the new team, how to defeat that Machina 7.

Adam: kim! is right, this battle is for rpm team, we are here to give them a pointers, we are here to assist them against those venjix and his army of robots.

Tanya: yeah! we are here to assist them in their battle, the other teams has there to give a pointers if their most archenemy has comeback.

Dr. K: they! are right, so what is those Machina' s weakness.

then the cellphone of adam has now ringing.

Adam: hello! kira why you call.

Kira: i! want to know if you will ok.

Adam: yes! im ok.

Kira: so! where's dr. o.

Adam: he's! here beside me.

Kira: can! i talk him.

Adam: yes! tommy those kira has want to talk you.

those adam has now give those phone to tommy.

Tommy: kira! what is it.

Kira: weve! found a fossils those ethan said those fossils are theropod (They include the largest terrestrial carnivores ever to have made the earth tremble.).

Tommy: wow! where are you.

Kira: me! and ethan has now here in sector 2 with 50 silver guardians.

Tommy: ok! but be careful.

Kira: ok! dr. o.

then those cellphone has now off and he give back to adam.

**VENJIX PALACE**

those venjix, Machina 7 and tenaya 7 has now in their meeting.

Venjix: those! zeo team has now assisting those rpm team,.

Machina 7: yes! but i will going there to destroy them all, for my husband king mondo.

Tenaya 7: yes! for the machine empire.

Machina 7: thanks! tenaya 7, you are now join with us.

Tenaya 7: yes! Machina 7, because master venjix created me to become venjix killer against power rangers.

Venjix: thanks! tenaya 7, your still loyal to us.

Tenaya 7: yes! master venjix, until the pesky rangers will destroy.

those three has now in their evil laughs.

Venjix: Machina 7! go now and destroy them all.

Machina 7: yes! venjix, i need again 40 grinders as my back up.

Venjix: ok! we will have unlimited grinders in our disposals.

those Machina 7 and her 40 grinders has now going to the downtown corinth and now she and the grinders has now attacking those all people and the guards.

**THE GARAGE, RPM HQ**

those 9 rangers, dr. k, kat and john peter has now in the rpm hq and they will not saw those ziggy.

Summer: where's! ziggy everyone.

John Peter: he! is now at jason's driving school to enroll there.

tommy: so! jason and trini has now have a driving school thats awesome.

John Peter: yes! they teach ziggy how to handle those every vehicle.

Dillon: so! you send ziggy there.

John Peter: yes! but he's not start today he enrolled.

then those ziggy are now return with zeo gold ranger then those others has been face smile.

Tommy: trey! that's you.

Zeo Gold: no! but im here to help against Machina 7.

Tommy: jason! i know that's you.

Zeo Gold: yes! its me, power down.

then now those zeo gold has become jason lee scott.

Jason: hello! everybody.

Tommy: ok! ill tell you.

then a flashback has seen, _those ziggy has been registered when he called by jason._

_Jason: ziggy! so john peter has sending you to enroll in my school._

_Ziggy: yes! sir, he send me here._

_Jason: ok! come to my office._

_then those two has now entered to jason's office, then they both sit down._

_Jason: ok! ziggy grover im your teacher here, our class has now every monday, wednesday and friday, the time are 8:00 am to 12:00 noon._

_Ziggy: yes! sir, but i will have a battle against venjix._

_Jason: i! know that, but if venjix has send a grinders and bots, you will going there to help your team._

_Ziggy: yes! thanks sir jason._

_Jason: no! problem, ziggy we are power rangers, we help and save a city who needs help._

_Ziggy: ok! i know that hehehe._

_then those trey of triforia has now here._

_Trey: hello! jason long time no see._

_Jason: trey! why are you here._

_Trey: im! here, to give this to you._

_then those trey has now give those zeo gold morpher to jason._

_Jason: why! you give that to me._

_Trey: i! will now re configured that, so only you will used that jason._

_Jason: ok! and thanks, i will help those rpm team against Machina 7._

_then those trey has now gone and back to his own planet, and then those flashback has been gone._

jason: that! would happen.

Tommy: so! trey, has been going to you and give his own morpher.

Jason: yes! but im zeo gold until Machina 7 has been destroy.

Kat: our! little boy has been grown up.

Jason: hey! im not little boy, john peter your wife say that.

John Peter: don't! join me, because im afraid to her.

those all people in the room has been laughs.

**VENJIX PALACE**

those machina, venjix and tenaya 7 has now in the main hq and talk.

Machina: those! zeo gold has now joining to the the rangers.

Venjix: machina 7! you will go in the bed and to relax to gathered your energy.

Machina 7: yes! master venjix.

then those machina 7 has now going to bed and to gathered his strength.

**RPM GARAGE**

then now there's a delivery man who will there and give those cd to the rangers, dr. k, kat and john peter then they will watch those in the computer of john peter. then the movie has been started.

Before becoming a Ranger, he was an associate of Fresno Bob, the boss of the Scorpion Cartel, an infamous crime syndicate. Clumsy even back then, he would often fail the missions given to him, but continued to work for the Cartels to get money to help support an orphanage full of ill children that didn't have the resources to get proper treatment. Ziggy's last chance came went he was sent to get a truck and deliver it to the five main Cartels of Corinth. However Ziggy, along with the truck, disappeared from Corinth, making the criminals believe he'd cashed out the shipment for himself. In reality, Ziggy discovered the truck was full of $5 million worth of medical supplies that he could use to support the children in the orphanage. He never told anyone what happened out of fear the orphanage would be targeted. He fled Corinth before henchmen from the Cartels could get a hold of him, but those scorpion cartel has been arrested when they kill the whole family of ziggy grover and those john peter and the veteran has been responsible by the arrested of whole scorpion cartel and they will took ziggy but those ziggy has now going to the wasteland but he join by dillon and he will become ranger green, then now those video has now in end then now the logo of scorpion cartel has now saw in the end.

John Peter: those! scorpion cartel has now there they send us a video.

Ziggy: this! is not good.

those ziggy and the others has now anger about those video and the scorpion cartel.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

in the next chapter those rpm team and zeo gold has been team up against machina 7 and they defeated them for good and now after in those chapter those scott truman has now in his own adventure to took those red fire stone in the mountain near venjix palace.


	12. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 12:Machina 7 Bot 2

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers:**

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

**LAST TIME IN CHAPTER 11**

Those zeo team has now return with Jason and they will now watch those ziggy's video, then those rpm team and Jason has now team up against machine 7 to destroy her.

**2nd AU rpm Chapter 12 Machina 7 Bot 2**

**RPM GARAGE, RPM HQ**

those 11 rangers, dr. k, kat and john peter has now in anger on those scorpion cartel.

Ziggy: i! thought all of you arrested those fresno bob and the scorpion cartel.

Tommy: yes! but how they created those video for you.

Kim: this! is not good.

dr. k: wait! those video has not been created by the scorpion cartel, those venjix created it, and all of us will now have a grudge against scorpion cartel and ziggy.

Jason: so! venjix computer system has sending us a video diary of ziggy grover.

John Peter: yes! so those venjix will not know that we know they are the one who send a video to us.

Ziggy: yes! so im happy now that those scorpion cartel are not the one who send us that video.

Kim: your! so lucky ziggy.

Ziggy: yes! madam im so lucky.

Dr. K: ok! from now on we scan a cd to see who will send that to us.

Jason: ok! so ziggy, starting monday im your teacher in my driving school.

Ziggy: yes! sir, im happy that those first red ranger is my teacher.

then the alarm has now open

then the alarms has now open, those dr. k has now going to her computer and push the button she saw those Machina 7 and the 40 grinders.

Dr. K: everyone! those 40 grinders and looks like Machina 7 the mortal enemy of zeo team, they will now at downtown corinth has been return.

Scott: yes! dr. k, ok everybody lets do it.

those five core team has now in their each post.

Scott: guys! are you ready.

The Other Four: yes! scott where ready.

then those five has now take their each cells and put in their morphers and push those button.

The Five Core Team: ' R.P.M, GET IN GEAR.'

also those five has now in their each transformation and those scott become ranger red, flynn become ranger blue and those summer has now become ranger yellow, dillon has now become ranger black and ziggy has now become ranger green then those jason has now took his zeo gold morpher.

Jason: its! morphin time.

then those jason has now transform in to zeo gold ranger then he and the rpm team has now going to their each vehicles all of them has summon each of their weapons and begin attack those 40 grinders those jason has now attack those machina 7, then the rpm team has now destroy those 40 grinders and they team up to jason, and they fight those machina 7, those rpm team and jason has now machina 7, those summer and dillon has now kick, punch, kick, punch, punch, kick and punch those machina 7, those flynn and scott has been punch, kick, kick, punch, kick, punch, punch, kick and kick those machina 7, and the last is ziggy and jason they will, punch, kick, kick, punch, kick, kick and punch those machina 7 then those rpm team has now joining their each weapon and those rpm enforcer has now created.

The RPM Team: RPM ENFORCER!

then now those rpm enforcer has now charging and those massive bolt of fire has now released and going towards machina 7 and then she was destroyed.

**VENJIX PALACE**

those tenaya 7 and venjix has now still anger to the power rangers.

Tenaya 7: aw! they destroyed machina 7.

Venjix: yes! but for now we wait for those gen. crunch and gen. shifter.

Tenaya 7: yes! what about the time to begin those machina 7 to big.

Venjix: ok! begin the download.

then now those venjix hardware has now in the white, and those white powers has now begin going to machina 7, and she become biggest and then those rpm team, has now called those 6 zords and they combined those 6 and those zenith super megazord has been created and then those zenith super megazord has now mega charged and then released those super mega bomb to machina 7 and she was destroyed, and all of them has now cheered in their victory.

**RPM GARAGE**

all of them has now in the rpm hq and they will sit down in the sofa and those dr. k has now open those video and the story of scott truman.

Dr. K: this! storty from the Battle of Corinth when scott truman and his older brother marcus truman who help us from the start and get help from summer landsdown.

He is the younger son of Colonel Mason Truman, and he served in Air Support during the last battle with Venjix, before everyone retreated into the domed city of Corinth. Scott always found himself living in his older brother Marcus Truman's shadow. He never seemed to be good enough for his father, as Mason was both overprotective of Scott and held a lot more faith in the older and more experienced son. His father even ordered him to stay out of Marcus' way during the Battle for Corinth.

During the battle, both Scott and Marcus's fighter jets were shot down. Scott managed to eject from his cockpit in time, but Marcus was killed. After making it to the ground, with a broken arm, Scott was rescued by Summer, and the two of them barely managed to make it back into the city when the shields went up.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

those machina 7 has been destroyed and then all of them has been watching those scott truman's video diary narrated by dr. k, next is about those scott's adventures in the next chapter called ' red fire stone' see you there.


	13. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 13:Red Fire Stone

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers:**

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

**Authors Note:**

this is the adventures of scott truman to find those red fire stone, and he was in his own upgrade as the the fire ranger red, ok ill tell you all even the others has now have their own adventures to fin the other stones they will not like scott, the others has now given a boost but not like scoot, and all of them has now helping by their own ranger counterparts.

**2nd AU rpm Chapter 13 red fire stone**

**RPM GARAGE**

those rpm rangers, dr. k, kat and john peter has now in their rpm hq then they have a meeting.

Dr. K: so! scott, are you ready to your own adventures.

Scott: yes! dr. k, im ready.

John Peter: ok! im coming to help you.

Scott: ok! and thanks, sir.

then those tommy, jason, conner, andros, carter, casey and leo has now here.

Tommy: ok! where here to help, all of us has now here, we are the legend reds because your a red, we are here to assist you and wait you two outside of that cave.

Jason: yes! ive change my morpher to red, and this is called red mission because you are red and one of us.

Leo: that's! right, we are the red brotherhood.

Casey: they! are right, we are your friends.

Andros: this! is our fight, only the red ranger, are now assist his new red in this red brotherhood.

Conner: they! are right, this is so cool, to assist the new red.

Carter: yes! so we assist you until your mission is clear.

Scott: thanks! guys, im happy with it.

John Peter: ok! ill call, my crew and take here those project go onger van.

Tommy: ok! john peter, we have now our food, drinks and the computer system in this trip.

John Peter: kat! can you took, my soul red morpher.

Kat: sure! dear, ill take it.

then those kat has now going to their room to took those soul red morpher of john peter, then those john peter has now took his cellphone and call bumpy.

Bumpy: sir! why you call.

John Peter: can! you and the crew, has take those project go onger van here in the rpm garage we have our new mission.

Bumpy: yes! john peter, me and the crew has now there in 15 to 20 minutes.

John Peter: ok! we wait.

then those cellphone has now off, then those kat has now give those soul red morpher to john peter.

Dr. K: ok! so plsss, take care your self.

John Peter: we! take our self, because those fearless leader tommy has now here.

Tommy: waaaaah! im not fearless, hehehe.

all of them has now laughs, by the comment of john peter and tommy, then those project go onger has now here with bumpy, jewels, hugin and guilop.

Bumpy: where! here, and ready in this trip to help scott.

Scott: thanks! ok lets go in this adventures.

those all reds has now going to the van and stalled those all foods, drinks and their computer navigation equipments in the van and they will now ready in this morphenominal adventures of all red rangers.

then now those project go onger van has now in the gate of corinth and those col. truman has now lowered the shield and the project go onger van has now going to the wastelands they will now stop and those guilop has now pushed those button and those shield has now in the whole project go onger van and then those bumpy has now start the engine and then drive it to the wastelands.

**VENJIX PALACE**

those venjix and tenaya has now saw those project go onger van in the wastelands and they know what happen.

Tenaya: so! those famous red team has now going to the mountain near us to retrieve those red fire stone.

Venjix: yes! tenaya send 50 grinders to attack them.

Tenaya 7: yes! master venjix.

those tenaya 7 has now going to the computer and push those 50 grinders and the grinders has now ready and run outside of venjix palace and to attack the rangers.

Wasteland

those van has now stop and they saw those 50 grinders and the rangers has now going outside and stood in the line alphabetical order and they are jason, tommy, andros, leo, carter, conner, john peter, casey and scott.

Jason: its morphin time, tyrannosaurus.

those jason has now transform into red power ranger.

Tommy: its morphin time, zeo ranger 5 red.

those tommy has now transformed into zeo red ranger.

Andros: lets rocket.

those andros has now transformed into red space ranger.

Leo: go galactic!

those leo has now transformed into red galaxy ranger.

Carter: lightspeed rescue!

those carter has now transformed into red lightspeed ranger.

Conner: dino thunder, power up ha!

those conner has now transform into red dino ranger.

John Peter: soul thunder transform!

those john peter has now transform into soulred.

Casey: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!

those casey has now transformed into jungle fury red ranger.

Scott: rpm, get in gear!

those scott has now transform into red rpm ranger.

those 9 red rangers has now stood in the line in their morphed form.

The nine red rangers: power rangers red forever!

then the explosion has been released and then those 9 red rangers has been attack those 50 grinders, those tommy and jason has now attack those 10 grinders and they destroy it, those leo and carter has now attack those 10 grinders and they destroy it, those andros has now attack those 10 grinders and he destroy them all, those conner and john peter has now attack those 10 grinders and they destroy them all, then those casey and scott has now attack those remaining 10 grinders and they destroy them all. then those 9 red rangers has now demorphed and going back to the project go onger van and they resume their journey. those other remaining rangers has now in their secret van and they will going to the wasteland and if the those 9 rangers need their help they will there to help.

**WASTELAND, NEAR THE MOUNTAIN OF FIRE**

after two days of drive those 13 people who will now at the project go onger van has now reached those mountain of fire those john peter and scott has enter in the cave and the remaining rangers has been outside to fight those grinders if they will there, and then those scott and john peter has now in the center of those cave and they will find those red fire stone and those scott has now took it, and those two has now going outside.

Jason: congrats! scott, you will take those red fire stone.

Scott: thanks! sir jase.

then a explosion has reached those 9 red rangers and they saw those goldringer 6 bot with 100 grinders, then from out of nowhere those remaining rangers has now there and all of them has now stood in line and they will ready to morphed, to fight those goldringer and his 100 grinders.

Jason: its morphin time, tyrannosaurus.

those jason has now transform into red power ranger.

Rocky: its morphin time, ninja ranger power.

those rocky has now transform into red ninja ranger, and his belt morpher has those ape coin.

Aurico: its morphin time, ranger aquitar power.

those aurico has now become red aquitian ranger.

Tommy: its morphin time, zeo ranger 5 red.

those tommy has now transformed into zeo red ranger.

T.J: shift into turbo!

those t.j has now transformed into red turbo ranger.

Andros: lets rocket!

those andros has now transformed into red space ranger.

Leo: go galactic!

those leo has now transformed into red galaxy ranger.

Carter: lightspeed rescue!

those carter has now transformed into red lightspeed ranger.

Wes: time for, timeforce!

those wes has now transformed into red timeforce ranger.

Eric: quantum power!

those eric has now transform into red quantum ranger.

Cole: wild access!

those cole has now transform into red wildforce ranger.

Shane: ninja storm, ranger form ha!

those shane has now transform into red wind ranger.

Conner: dino thunder, power up ha!

those conner has now transform into red dino ranger.

Nick: magical force, mystic force!

those nick has now transform into red mystic ranger.

Mack: overdrive, accelerate!

those mack has now transform into red overdrive ranger.

Casey: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!

those casey has now transformed into jungle fury red ranger.

Scott: rpm, get in gear!

those scott has now transform into red rpm ranger.

John Peter: soul thunder transform!

those john peter has now transform into soulred.

those 18 red rangers has now stood in the line in their morphed form.

The 18 red rangers: power rangers red forever!

those 18 red rangers has now took their each weapons and they will now charging to the 100 grinders and they fight them all, those every red rangers has now defeated each of the grinders and they will now defeated them 10 grinders each of them they will fight those all in their each weapons and they destroy those all grinders, then those 18 red rangers has now circle those goldringer 6 bot and those jason and rocky has now attack those goldringer 6 bot by their each weapons, those aurico and tommy has now attack those goldringer 6 bot in their each weapons, those t.j and andros has now took their each weapons and attack those goldringer 6 bot in their each weapons, those leo and carter has took their each weapons and attack goldringer 6 bot in their each weapons, wes and eric has took their each weapons and they will attack those goldringer 6 bot in their each weapons, those cole and shane has now attack those goldringer 6 bot in their each weapons, those conner and nick has now attack those goldringer 6 bot in their each weapons, those mack and casey has now took their each weapons and attack those goldringer 6 bot in their each weapons and those scott and john peter has now attack those goldringer 6 bot in their each weapons, each of those red rangers has now attack those goldringer 6 bot in their each weapons and they will destroy it for good, then those 22 people has now going to each van and drive going back to the corinth city and those scott has now delivered those red fire stone to dr. k and those 20 people who will help scott has now going back to their each houses for the sleep and those rpm team and kat has going to sleep and those dr. k and john peter has now took those rpm morpher to scott and those two has now upgrade it into the next level.

**Authors Note:**

all of you was now happy when i did those 18 red rangers including john peter, all of you will know that those spd red ranger has not there because they will child in this story and now next chapter those scott truman has now become fire ranger red in his battlizer mode and this is now those scott has become like that until the end of my story and guys see you there, and may the power protect you all, and i love when those past rangers has been back in the power rangers super megaforce see you in the next chapter.


	14. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 14:Two in 1 Bot pt1

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers:**

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

**2nd AU rpm Chapter 14** **Two in 1 Bot pt.1**

**THE GARAGE RPM HQ, CORINTH CITY**

those rpm team, dr. k, kat and john peter has now sit down in the chair on rpm hq conference room.

Dr. K: scott! me and john peter has now finished those battlizer, so you will become fire ranger red.

Scott: yes! thanks, sir john peter and dr. k.

John Peter: its! ok because you are now the member of red brotherhood.

Scott: wow! im happy to hear that.

John Peter: ok! ziggy, tomorrow you will now start as the student of jason.

Ziggy: i! know that, sir peter and thanks again to the motorcycle.

**VENJIX PALACE**

those venjix and tenaya 7 has now in their talk how to destroy the power rangers and the veteran rangers.

Venjix: ok! they give me a headache, those rpm team has been killed all my bot. also those veteran rangers.

Tenaya 7: yes! but for now i have released those divatox 7 bot and she is ready to attack those rpm and the veteran rangers.

Venjix: that's! good, ok released her now.

Tenaya 7: yes! ill go now to the bot computer, and released her.

then those tenaya 7 has now going to the bot computer and typed a codes and those divatox 7 bot has been released and she was happy.

Divatox 7: hello! master venjix, im ready to destroy the rpm team and those veteran rangers.

Venjix: good! go now and take some 50 grinders and destroy the whole corinth.

Divatox 7: yes! master i will destroy them all.

Tenaya 7: goodluck! divatox 7 bot.

Divatox 7: thanks! tenaya 7, ill goodluck my self.

those divatox 7 and the 50 grinders has been going to corinth to destroy them all for good.

**RPM GARAGE HQ, CORINTH CITY**

those rpm team, dr. k, kat and john peter has now almost finished those 20 cells, zordon final cannon and those 3 new zords.

John Peter: ok! we have 97% left to complete those 20 cells, zordon final cannon and those 3 new zords only 3% left for now.

Kat: yes! if we finished that we have an ultimate weapons against venjix.

Summer: this! is good, and awesome.

Scott: that's! right, we will now have an upper hand to venjix.

Dillon: ok! but now how those anti venjix virus.

John Peter: ok! dillon, according to ethan james, those anti virus have been 97% complete only 3% left also.

Kat: ok! we giving those antidote to the people of corinth who will now affected by that virus, your sister and you.

Dillon: yes! so we ready if those venjix has now sent another bot.

Flynn: we! are ready to kick some venjix but hehehe.

Ziggy: yeah! im ready too.

Scott: ok! me too.

then the alarm has now open, those rpm team has now saw those divatox 7 bot and the 50 grinders at the 5th district and terrorize the citizen.

John Peter: oh! no those divatox 7 bot and the 50 grinders has now in 5th district.

Summer: yeah! this is not good.

Kat: those! zordon final bazooka has been finished, go there and if you want it tell us and we sending that zordon final bazooka to all of you.

Scott: ok! dr. k we ready.

Dr. K: ok guys, go and morph.

Scott: yes! dr. k, ok everybody lets do it.

those five core team has now in their each post.

Scott: guys! are you ready.

The Other Four: yes! scott where ready.

then those five has now take their each cells and put in their morphers and push those button.

The Five Core Team: ' R.P.M, GET IN GEAR.'

also those five has now in their each transformation and those scott become ranger red, flynn become ranger blue and those summer has now become ranger yellow, dillon has now become ranger black and ziggy has now become ranger green, then those team has now going to the vehicle room and will now ride to their each colored motorcycle who will created by john peter and kat, then drive it going to 5th district and then they will now at the 5th district and then attack the 50 grinders those scott has now took his street saber and slashing those 10 grinders one by one and destroy them all, then those flynn has took his turbo cannon and begin to fire those 10 grinders, one by one and all of them has been destroys, those summer has now took her zip charger and then begin to attack those 10 grinders one by one and destroy them all, those ziggy has now took those turbo axe and begins to slashing those 10 grinders one by one and destroy them all, then the last is dillon he took his rocket blaster and begin to fire those lasers one by one in those 10 grinders and he destroy those all and then those five has now took their each nitro sword and they will attack those divatox 7 bot, but she is blocked those five nitro sword and she is now used those fire beam to each of those rpm rangers in full force, and those five rpm rangers has been demorphed, then those divatox 7 bot has been took his diva axe and charged those five rpm team, then from out of nowhere those red turbo ranger and pink turbo ranger has now here and begin to kick those divatox 7 bot.

Red Turbo Ranger: hey! divatox 7 bot, remember us.

Divatox 7 Bot: hey! pink turbo, i thought ill destroy your both powers.

Pink Turbo Ranger: yes! but our powers, has been back to destroy you.

Divatox 7 Bot: yeah! yeah, ill be back, and when i come back you two will be destroy by me.

then those divatox 7 bot has been gone and going back to venjix palace.

Red Turbo Ranger: we! met again scott.

Scott: yeah! lets go back to the garage.

then those 7 has been going to rpm garage.

**VENJIX PALACE**

those divatox 7 bot has now going to his tube and refresh her life form, then those venjix and tenaya 7 has been talk again.

Venjix: now! tenaya we released, our second bot.

Tenaya 7: yes! venjix, ill released those 2nd bot to attack them all.

Venjix: yes! go and released he or she.

Tenaya 7: ok! ill go to bot computer.

those tenaya 7 has now going to bot computer and to released those 2nd bot, he or she will now released.

**RPM GARAGE HQ, CORINTH CITY**

those rpm team, red and pink turbo rangers has now enter in the garage, those kat has now happy to see those two friends.

Kat: hello! cassie, long time no see.

those pink turbo ranger has been demorphed.

Cassie: yes! its me kat, long time no see too.

those two has now hugged each others, then those red turbo has been demorphed and become t.j.

T.J: hey! what about me kat, where's my hugged too.

Kat: ok! t.j come here.

those two has now hugged too.

Cassie: so! those venjix, has been created a divatox too.

John Peter: yes! we hunted by our passed.

T.J: yeah! this is not good by us, the veterans.

Kat: yeah! ok you two stay for a while and give help those two if divatox 7 bot, has been return.

Cassie: yeah! those tommy and kim has send us here.

John Peter: so! my sister, has now send you two as a buck up.

T.J And Cassie: yeah!, we here to help this new team.

**VENJIX PALACE**

those tenaya 7 has now released those darkonda 7 bot, and darkonda 7 bot has now happy and ready to killed those rpm team and the veteran rangers including andros.

Darkonda 7 Bot: thanks! master venjix, im back and ready to crushing the rpm team and the veteran rangers.

Venjix: good! don't talk too much, like the other i will created to be back, and destroyed by the rpm team and the veteran rangers.

Darkonda 7 Bot: ok! im going now, and destroy them all.

Venjix: go! and i watching you will doing.

those darkonda 7 bot has now going with 50 grinders and he is ready to finished the fight, those venjix and tenaya 7 has now talk some more.

Tenaya 7: those! man will now ready to killed hehehe.

Venjix: yeah! he did not know we need him dead, hehehehe.

Tenaya 7: ok! lets watching that man to death.

then those two has now in their evil loughs, then in the the city those darkonda 7 bot and those 50 grinders has been attack those 18th district.

**RPM GARAGE HQ, CORINTH CITY**

those alarm has been open and those kat has now saw what happen.

Kat: those darkonda 7 bot has now in the 18th district.

Dr. K: ok you five, go and morph.

Scott: yes! dr. k, ok everybody lets do it.

those five core team has now in their each post.

Scott: guys! are you ready.

The Other Four: yes! scott where ready.

then those five has now take their each cells and put in their morphers and push those button.

The Five Core Team: ' R.P.M, GET IN GEAR.'

also those five has now in their each transformation and those scott become ranger red, flynn become ranger blue and those summer has now become ranger yellow, dillon has now become ranger black and ziggy has now become ranger green, then those team has now going to the vehicle room and will now ride to their each colored motorcycle who will created by john peter and kat, then drive it going to 5th district and then they will now at the 5th district and then attack the 50 grinders those scott has now took his street saber and slashing those 10 grinders one by one and destroy them all, then those flynn has took his turbo cannon and begin to fire those 10 grinders, one by one and all of them has been destroys, those summer has now took her zip charger and then begin to attack those 10 grinders one by one and destroy them all, those ziggy has now took those turbo axe and begins to slashing those 10 grinders one by one and destroy them all, then the last is dillon he took his rocket blaster and begin to fire those lasers one by one in those 10 grinders and he destroy those all and then those five has now took their each nitro sword and they will attack those darkonda 7 bot, but she is blocked those five nitro sword and she is now used those fire beam to each of those rpm rangers in full force, and those five rpm rangers has been demorphed, then those darkonda 7 bot has been took his diva axe and charged those five rpm team, then from out of nowhere those red space ranger and yellow space ranger has now here and begin to kick those darkonda 7 bot.

**Authors Note:**

in this chapter is the appearance of t.j johnson and cassie chan johnson, they will appeared as red and pink turbo ranger, then on next chapter is the appearance of andros and his wife ashley hammond and those four are now help those five rpm team against divatox 7 bot and darkonda 7 bot find out in the next chapter, after those next chapter those two to five chapter arc called tenaya 7 good arc find that after those 2nd AU rpm Chapter 14 Two in 1 Bot pt.2 find out in the last two in 1 bot arc.


	15. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 15:Two in 1 Bot pt2

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers:**

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

**Last time:**

those divatox 7 bot has now return also those t.j and cassie johnson, then now they both fight her and she is escaped going back to the venjix palace, and those t,j and cassie has been in a reunion with john peter, dr. k and kat, then now those darkonda 7 bot has been released and then those rpm team has been in danger again but those red and yellow space rangers has here to help the rpm team by darkonda 7 bot.

**2nd AU rpm Chapter 14 Two in 1 Bot pt.2**

**RPM GARAGE HQ, CORINTH CITY**

those rpm team, red and yellow space ranger has now back in the garage, and those two has been demorph and those andros and ashley has been seen so those t.j, cassie, dr. k, kat and john peter has now walk towards to those two, and those seven has been hugged each others.

Andros: so! we have a mini reunion right now, hehehehe.

Dr. K: yes! andros, this is so good when i saw you two again.

Ashley: me! too dr. k.

Dr. K: yeah! im so happy.

Scott: hello! andros we see each other again.

Andros: yeah! do you use now those battlizer.

Scott: nope! but i will used it against those two bot.

John Peter: that's! the spirit kid, but now i have an announcement.

The Others: ok! what is it john peter.

John Peter: ok! those 20 cells who will now re upgrade or re programmed has now called summoning warriors cell.

Dr. K: what! so those 20 cells has now summon those hercules, thor, quetzalcoatl and many others.

John Peter: yes! if you used that, those summoning warriors has been in the battle field and those 20 has been random summon.

Flynn: yes! this is so awesome, im fans of final fantasy too.

Dr. K: me! too everyday ill played that in my computer hehehe.

those all of them has now laughs in the statement of dr. k when the alarm has now open, all of them has now going to the computer room and they watching those divatox 7 and darkonda 7 bots and those 100 grinders attack those 23rd district.

John Peter: those! two, and those 100 grinders has now attacking those 23rd district.

Dr. K: ok you all, go and morph.

Scott: yes! dr. k, ok everybody lets do it.

those five core team has now in their each post.

Scott: guys! are you ready.

The Other Four: yes! scott where ready.

then those five has now take their each cells and put in their morphers and push those button.

The Five Core Team: ' R.P.M, GET IN GEAR.'

also those five has now in their each transformation and those scott become ranger red, flynn become ranger blue and those summer has now become ranger yellow, dillon has now become ranger black and ziggy has now become ranger green.

T.J: shift into turbo!

Cassie: shift into turbo!

those two has now transform in to red and pink turbo rangers.

Andros: lets, rocket!

Ashley: lets, rocket!

those two has now transform in to red and pink space rangers.

those rpm rangers, red and pink turbo rangers, red and yellow space rangers, has now in the 23rd district and they will now fight those 100 grinders but now they upper handed then then those scott has now thinks.

Scott: ok! everyone, go to my back.

then the others has now nodded and turn back and those scott has now charge and then there's a fire energy in his body and then he become ranger fire red and the others has now dropped jaw in scott's new form, who will called the battlizer.

Flynn: that's! awesome.

Summer: he's! in a new form.

Dillon: this! is great.

Ziggy: awesomeness.

T.J: great! awesome.

Cassie: that's! a new form of battlizer, and awesome.

Ashley: this! is greatness.

Andros: the! new form of battlizer, thats great.

Scott: this! is super super awesome.

then those scott has now going up and then he pushed the button and fire then those fire acids has been released and going to those all grinders and then 80 has been destroys then those flynn and ziggy has now took their weapons and then those flynn has now took his turbo cannon and start firing those 10 grinders and those all has been destroys, then those ziggy has now took his turbo axe and runs towards to the 10 grinders and begins slashing those all of them and destroys those 10 grinders for good, then now those 9 rangers who will team up has now stood in their each line and ready to attack those two bots and they say something.

T.J: red turbo ranger!

Cassie: pink turbo ranger!

Both of them: power rangers turbo!

Andros: red space ranger!

Ashley: yellow space ranger!

Both of them: space rangers!

Scott: ranger red!

Flynn: ranger blue!

Summer: ranger yellow!

Ziggy: ranger green!

Dillon: ranger black!

Five of them: power rangers rpm!

then those nine rangers has been took their each weapons, and then those t.j, cassie, flynn and ziggy has now runs towards divatox 7 bot and they double team her those t.j and cassie has now slashing they bot her, those flynn has now fire his turbo cannon to her, and then those ziggy has now slashed her 3x. then she is groggy then those andros, ashley, scott, dillon and summer has now ready, those andros and ashley has now double team those darkonda 7 both and they kick, punch, kick and kick those darkonda 7 bot those scott has now took his street saber and slash those darkonda 6x and then those summer has now took her zip charger and begins to control them to attack darkonda 7 both and then those dillon has now have his weapon called rocket blaster and begin to blast those fire to darkonda 7.

Scott: i! have an idea.

those scott has now took his summoner gun and took those thor cell and he put it to summoner gun and ready to fire it now.

Scott: i! summon you thor the god of thunder.

then he pulled the trigger and blast them, then those thor has now here and ready to scott's command.

Scott: thor! used your massive fire thunder to those two enemy bot.

Thor: yes! scott, ill do it now.

then now those thor have now flight to the air and up his hands with his thunder hammer and he is ready to fire it.

Thor: i! summon you, massive fire of thunder.

then those massive of fire thunder has now going to those divatox 7 and darkonda 7 bot and the huge explosion has been there and those two has now still up but now those five rpm team has now have those zordon final wave and they pulled the trigger and those final wave of fire bolt has going to those two bot and the 2nd explosion has been seen and they both destroyed forever and those thor has been gone.

**VENJIX PALACE**

tenaya: they! destroy those two.

Venjix: ok! begin the download now.

then those white light has now saw in the venjix palace and then going to those two bot and they become one and those divakonda 7 bot has been born.

**BATTLEFIELD**

Andros: what! they both become one, and they ugly.

Scott: yeah! its ugly.

those ashley has now took her camera and shoot a photo of divakonda 7 bot and those rpm team has now called their each 6 zords including those carrier zord and they will now form those zenith super megazord and they will took those zenith sword and begin to slash those divakonda 7 bot 8x and then they destroyed it for good, those 9 rangers has been celebrate for this win against divakonda 7 bot.

**VENJIX PALACE**

those tenaya has now in his room and then she took those knife and put a little scratch in his arm and put it to a scanner and then he saw those picture of dillon and then the scanner has say something.

Computer: ok! tenaya 7, subject d44 is your brother, and you both have been human, and also you both has now have those venjix hardware and you tenaya 7 has been a human.

those tenaya 7 has been crying in those revelation about herself and she is a human like the others.

**Authors Note:**

ok everyone next chapter is chapter 15 the vaccine one of those tenaya good arc, see you there folks. find out, and again thanks for the support, and thanks again, hello to my friend brankel1 to like my story, and to the others who will like my story. and thanks many many more and may the power protect all of you.


	16. 2nd AU rpm Chapter 16 The Vaccine

**POWER RANGERS RPM: THE VETERAN RANGERS RETURN**

**Disclaimers:**

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and not disney. but i own the fire ninja, soulred, soulblue sagas, and john peter hart also the other features all of you will see in this fanfic also I will not intended to make a money or profit.

Im happy now when saban taking back those power rangers franchise.

**SYPNOSIS:**

2nd AU 2009. when those venjix virus has unleashed those veteran rangers has now morph and helping those people from all over the world and take those all to corinth and then they will now return to normal but those john peter, kat and dr. k has now created those rpm rangers technology, then 6 months later those dillon and ziggy has now in corinth and they see those 3 core rangers also those ziggy and dillon has joins as ranger green and ranger black respectively and later those gem and gemma joins as ranger silver and ranger gold respectively and they will assist by the veteran rangers against venjix forces also those returning villains.

**Authors Note:**

this fanfic is not part of my other stories and I will saying this is stand alone and I will make my mind if I had a sequel of it, this is my 2nd alternate stories and not part of my original alternate universe but my oc called john peter hart has now appeared in any of my stories including those fire ninja ranger, pink ninja dragon ranger, soulred, soulblue and my other created characters, weapons, cities and many others, but I will include those samurai and many other saban power rangers created seasons until future, I will not intended to make a money or profit this created that called fanfiction or fanatic fiction, also this fiction is now have a time travel from any dimensions like 1st, 2nd, 3rd and others, and new features that i created for this fanfiction.

**Authors Note And Announcement:**

sorry to all of you ill be gone in 6 to 8 months, because i will be going to school to enrolled in the course of computer technician but ill be back soon, sorry guys but ill be back and see you soon everybody.

**Last time:**

**VENJIX PALACE**

those tenaya has now in his room and then she took those knife and put a little scratch in his arm and put it to a scanner and then he saw those picture of dillon and then the scanner has say something.

Computer: ok! tenaya 15, subject d44 is your brother, and you both have been human, and also you both has now have those venjix hardware and you tenaya 15 has been a human.

those tenaya 15 has been crying in those revelation about herself and she is a human like the others.

**2nd AU rpm Chapter 16 The Vaccine**

then now at the house of ethan james the former blue dino ranger, he and his friend hayley has now finished those unknown injections of the vaccines for those who will have the venjix hardware virus in their body.

**RPM GARAGE HQ, CORINTH CITY**

those rpm team (not including ziggy, because he is now start his driving lesson to jason lee scott, the first ever red ranger of earth.), dr. k, john peter and kat they will now read the letter from ethan.

Dr. K: this! is good, those ethan has now finished those 5000 injections of the vaccines for those who will have the venjix hardware virus in their body.

Dillon: im! so happy now in this good news.

John Peter: ok! tonight we have a meeting with tommy and kim to attack those venjix palace and save your sister andrea aka tenaya 7 or now called tenaya 15.

Kat: so! this is risky john peter.

John Peter: this! mission is for tommy, dillon, scott, andros, t.j and my self.

Summer: can! i go and ill help to take those tenaya 15.

John Peter: ok! all of us has now attending this meeting in tommy's brachiozord.

Others: yes! we attending.

John Peter: ok! all of us has now have a training.

Dillon: where! sir john peter.

John Peter: ok! guys, ive created a portal simulation room for all of us.

Dr. K: wow! where john peter.

John Peter: ok! lets go guys.

then all of them has now walk going to the portal simulation room, and all of them has now saw a very big room and their jaw has now dropped and be happy.

Dr. K: wait! you extend our base of operation.

John Peter: yes! ill created this 1 year ago before all of you has been here.

Dr. K: oh! so this is the part of the secret.

John Peter: yeah! ok scott, morphed and wait my signal, then one by one will train.

Scott: yes! sir ill morph and begin my training.

then those scott has now took his engine cell and put it to cell shift morpher and he is ready now.

Scott: rpm, get in gear!

then those scott has now morphed in to ranger red and he is posed.

Scott: ranger red, the power of eagle racer.

then those john peter, kat and dr. k has now sit down in their each computer to monitored those each of rangers training in the portal simulation room.

John Peter: ok! scott, according to computer random training you will fight those 100 z putties.

Kat: ok! i will give you a tip, hit all of them in the z plate.

John Peter: and all of them destroyed.

Scott: ok! ill keep that in my mind.

Dr. K: ok! in this portal simulation training is now have 1 level and there's a 5 minutes in every end of level 1 there's a 1 random monsters, all of you has now have an access in those 20 summon heroes in your cell boot in your r_anger_ prototype series covert infantry bio-suits.

Scott: ok! im ready in this simulation training.

then now those ranger red has now enter in the simulation training and he is now in the level one, then now those 100 z putties has there and those ranger red has now punch those 2 z putties in the z plates and then they destroy, those ranger red has now start running and punch each of z putties in their z plates and he destroy 25 z putties so he destroyed 27 z putties, so 73 left of z putties and then 4 minutes left.

Dr. K: so! 73 z putties left, and 4 minutes.

those ranger red has now running towards those 73 putties and punch those 25 z putties in their z plates and he destroy them all and only 48 left, then he took his street saber and begin slashed those 10 z putties in their z plates and destroyed them all and only 38 left, those scott has now took those summoning cell and took it to majun gun and then he ready to pulled the trigger.

Ranger Red: and! now i called to summon you.

then those ifrit has now here and used his inferno to those 38 z putties and all of them has been destroyed, then those ifrit has been gone again and those wolfbane has been here and those ranger red and wolfbane has been fight each others those ranger red has now punch, punch, kick, punch those wolfbane, then those ranger red has summon those zordon final wave and pulled the triggers and those final wave has been released and those wolfbane has now destroyed and those ranger red has been finished his simulation training in 2.3 minutes, and he walk out in the training area, and then power down.

John Peter: congrats! scott you finished your training in 2.3 minutes.

Scott: thanks! sir john peter.

Dr. K: ok! everybody there's 8 summoning cells, so you five are now have it, there are red, blue, yellow, green, black, silver, gold and an unknown ranger color.

Summer: so! there's only 8 unknown summoning cells and all of us has now have 1 each, what about those other 12 cells.

John Peter: ok! those other 12 cells, has been now unidentified, so me, kat, dr. k and ethan has now to work what is those other 12 cells.

Scott: ok! what time is the meeting.

John Peter: 7:30 pm and the mission is 9:00 am or 10:00 am tomorrow.

Dillon: im! ready to rescue my sister.

Summer: ok! ill be there, to help you?.

Flynn: ill! stay here to help corinth if those venjix sending a grinders or monsters.

Scott: me! too, ill defend corinth with flynn.

then those ziggy has now return and he park his green motorcycle.

Ziggy: me! too, ill stay corinth with scott and flynn.

Dr. K: ziggy! how's your driving.

Ziggy: its! ok, dr. k ill be back there tomorrow.

John Peter: ok! im go for now, ill be back tonight.

Kat: where! you going?.

John Peter: ok! those tommy, t.j, jason, leo, carter, wes, casey, jayden, conner, shane, scott and my self.

Scott: wait! where we going sir.

John Peter: ok! we 12 has now going to jungle karma pizza, and we have a red lunch and a meeting for the next red rangers mission.

Flynn: wow! scott, your the new member of those red brigades.

Dillon: im! so happy with you scott.

Ziggy: im! happy to you too scott.

those cellphone of john peter has now ringing and he open it and then.

John Peter: hey! tommy, why you call.

Tommy: where! are you and scott, all of us are here now in jungle karma pizza.

John Peter: ok! wait where both coming.

Tommy: ok! go and we wait you.

John Peter: ok! we coming in 30 minutes.

Tommy: ok! we wait.

then the phone has been off and those scott has been walk going to john peter.

Scott: so! we are late.

John Peter: yeah! so lets go, wait scott you go first ill take my gps and my laptop.

then those scott has been took his jacket and keys and going to his car and start the engine and drive it going to jungle karma pizza, those john peter has going to his and kat's room and took those gps and loptop and then he took his key and going to his soul cycle (motorcycle) then he start the engine and going to the jungle karma pizza.

**Authors Note:**

ok this is the first chapter of tenaya good arc, next chapter is the THE RESCUE MEETING and then may the power protect you all.

**Authors Note And Announcement:**

sorry to all of you ill be gone in 6 to 8 months, because i will be going to school to enrolled in the course of computer technician but ill be back soon, sorry guys but ill be back and see you soon everybody.


End file.
